Poisonous Cure
by SnowieBearSnarl
Summary: Ruby and Weiss, two souls lost to the whims of destiny, pulled along an inescapable path no matter their desires. However, one fateful day, each meets someone that will change their lives forever. (Art by J. Alex Davy)
1. That Fateful Night

The bright and lavish bedroom was silent, save for the labored breathing of a solitary girl sitting at her desk facing the wall. A small, pale figure with snow white hair hanging down to her mid back sat in seclusion, her face held in her hands to catch the scarlet drops falling from her lip as well as the tears that flowed from her eyes. The pain wasn't that bad, she was strong, she could handle the pain… despite how many times she said that over and over in her head, she just couldn't stop crying.

She forced her sobs to be silent as her body convulsed with each stifled cry. Her mouth was stained with the acrid, harsh taste of blood the oozed from her lacerated cheek and her tender, stinging gash on her lip. Her body trembled as adrenaline wore off and fear and hopelessness set in. Slowly and shakily she pulled her blood stained and tear soaked hands from her face, wrapping her arms around herself in a tight, reassuring self hug that did very little to ease the tightness that threatened to strangle her heart until it stopped beating in her her chest.

 _Why is it always me… not Whitley, not Winter before she joined the military… just me._ With a quivering breath she forced her body to relax, letting her arms fall to her sides as she turned her gaze upward to the window. Her eyes reflected the pale light of the shattered moon and the twinkling stars above, the celestial bodies were so distant from her small and fleeting life and her problems and her suffering were inconsequential to the vastness of the universe. It was a comforting thought, a realization that she was a small part of something immense that would go on for an eternity longer than her irrelevant troubles.

Gingerly she licked the gash on her lip, her saliva stinging the open wound, nearly making her recoil from the soft touch. Her lip was swollen and tender, she could only imagine how bad it looked. With a long and heavy sigh she withdrew her tongue and forced herself up, her body still shaking though she tried to fight it. Pushing aside her wooden chair the young heiress walked across the cold hardwood floors that drew the warmth from the soles of her bare feet. Her bedroom was fit for a queen, expensive, high quality furnishings, blankets and fixtures made it seem like the most opulent suite but to her, it was little more than a luxurious prison, more and more every day it felt like it was really the case.

She froze, pausing only steps from a large antique mirror, its long oval surface braced into an ornate wooden frame with intricate carvings etched into the perimeter. Her legs felt as though they had been turned to lead, gripped by fear and pointlessness of her vain whim. Why should she look? What would it do for her other than make it all the more real? Feeling it was one thing, seeing it, seeing the swelling and the blood, marring her beautiful face, was another. Even so she could feel a cold fire burning in her stomach, something so deep and profound she wasn't even sure there was a name for what was growing in her, consuming her and pushing her forward… but it was enough.

The young woman took that pain and that rage and compelled herself to take those last couple steps until she stood in front of the mirror. She was indeed beautiful, her long white hair and delicate porcelain skin making her look much like an expensive doll and her frilled white nightgown flowed down to her knees. She looked perfect… except for the swollen and bleeding gash on the right side of her lip. _It's going to scar isn't it?_

"It looks really bad…" She murmured to herself, slowly bringing her fingers up to her wound, her gentle touch stinging it as she traced the length of the gash, blood staining her fingers as she did so. Suddenly, out of nowhere, that slow burning fire in her belly flared as though it had be doused with fire Dust, a powerful rage burning away her depression and her pain against which she gritted her teeth. Her breaths became rapid and shallow as she felt herself being carried away by her anger, the heat searing through every vein as balled her fist, pressing it against the cold glass surface of the mirror, obscuring the spot where it reflected her wound.

"I can't do this." She growled soft, letting her hand slide down, taking one last long look at her beaten face, the bruises and bleeding corrupting her perfect complexion. With a rage filled, bitter huff she turned away from the mirror, walking with purpose toward the large wooden door in front of her bedroom, her eyes burned with conviction and strength as she marched up to the threshold and grabbed the iron knob. Her eyes gently closed and with a few deep, long breaths she forced back her rage, turning the fire to ice and her anger to a cold numb that she used to weather the storms in her life. _I won't let him break me._

With one final, calming breath, her eyes fluttered open and she turned the doorknob. The antique door creaked as she pulled it open and the soft orange light from the hallway washed over her. This wasn't her real home back in Atlas, more like a vacation home in Vale used more for business than vacations. She used to like coming here when she was little… _But that was a very, very long time ago._

"Miss Schnee, your father insisted that you not leave your room for the night." A tall man with black, slicked back hair wearing standard issue sun glasses and suit stood by her door with a nearly identical man at the other side, both with devices in one of their ears.

"I'm simply going for a walk in the courtyard, it's a beautiful night and I don't want to spend it confined to my room." Weiss kept her tone even and authoritative, she knew her father had all the power but she also knew how to get her way despite that.

"We're sorry but your father's orders were clear, you're not to leave your room." He looked to his coworker before looking back at the shorter girl clad in white.

"What if I had you accompany me? Surely that would satisfy both my father's wishes and my own." Stern, cold, strong and confident, it sickened her to be employing her father's tactics but there was no doubt that it was effective when he used them.

"Regretfully, Miss Schnee, we have our orders. Please return to your room for the remainder of the night." Like a good little stooge for her father he didn't deviate from the orders he was given as he gestured with his hand to the open door leading back into the heiress' room.

"Very well…" She sighed softly, knowing that her father's methods weren't going to get her anywhere when the person she was using them on was just having her father speak through them. They were rightfully far more afraid of him than of her. _Okay, new plan._

"Well may I at least go to the bathroom and wash my face?" Her eyes became dull and her expression forlorn as she carefully touched her bleeding lip with the pad of her finger.

"I suppose that wouldn't be a problem." He looked wearily at his partner who merely shrugged indifferently.

"Thank you." Weiss tried to smile but the sharp and intense pain that shot through her like a jolt from her busted lip forced her expression back to neutrality. With a subtle jerk of his head he ushered them down the hall, one guard taking the lead while the other took up the rear with Weiss in the middle.

This is how it was for her, her father would lock her away in her room, keeping her out of sight until the signs of his true nature wore off or until he could find a plausible way to explain them to the public. She was a prisoner in her own home by her own family, she had everything she wanted… except her freedom. _From the day that Winter left to join the military I've been groomed to take up the mantle of our name, my path has always been set out for me. Here I am, nineteen years old and- and I've never made a real decision for myself._

"Alright, don't take long, your father wants you to stay in your room the rest of the night." The guard repeated as they came to a stop in front of the bathroom door.

"Yes yes, I heard you the first three times." She waved him off as she walked opened the bathroom door. Taking a deep breath to steel herself, she opened the door and stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. _Now it's time to do something that I want, consequences be damned._

 **Click**

She locked the door and immediately she could hear the banging begin. Her heart was racing both with fear which she expected and also, something she never saw coming, a hot sensation that sent energy coursing through her veins; pure thrill. Even through the pain she couldn't help but smile as she rushed over to the window, bypassing the sinks, not thinking for a moment about her lip as she shakily fumbled with the lock.

"Miss Schnee! Open this door immediately or we will be forced to break it down!" The guards banging grew louder and louder, Weiss knew that she didn't have long and once they called in backup to secure the grounds of their estate she would have a hard time escaping.

"Come on come on!" Weiss growled under her frantic breath as she struggled to pull the old window up. Finally she jerked it up with all the strength she could muster and it finally budged, slamming into place as the cool night breeze blew into the bathroom. With a sense of triumph in her heart as grinned uncontrollably before jumping out the window!

Weiss paused as she stared up at the great, unending night sky, the twinkling lights in the darkness seemingly shined even brighter than they did from her window. The gentle wind wrapped around her thin frame, her gown fluttering in the swirling spring breeze. She could feel the soft grass and earth beneath her bare feet and between her toes, a sensation that sent pleasant shivers down her spine and compelled her to smile even more brightly.

"Weiss Schnee has is attempting to run away! Secure the grounds and ensure her safety!" Weiss overheard the guard as they were still trying to break through the bathroom door. Her heart began to pound faster than ever as she looked around the courtyard, her senses on high alert and her blood filled with adrenaline.

Her eyes narrowed an instant before she broke into a full sprint towards the fence, running as fast as her legs could carry her. In her mind, a fond memory replayed, one of her and her older sister playing around the grounds of this estate when they were younger, and remembering the way they had always slipped out. It had been so long she couldn't be sure it was still there, but all she could do was run and pray.

In the distance behind her she could hear the bathroom door finally give to the guards assault and she could practically feel the tension, the moment she was spotted she knew it would be over, she was wearing nothing but a nightgown, no shoes or anything, she couldn't hope to outrun the strong, capable men her father employed. Her throat was tight and her pulse pounded in her chest, blood rushing through her ears, stifling her hearing, her vision seemed to tunnel as she caught sight of exactly what she was looking for! A beautiful old tree right by the metal gate that surrounded the estate's perimeter! Winter would climb up it when she wanted to get away from the rest of the family.

"She's over here!" A man bellowed, his deep voice carrying all the way across the property, everyone knew where she was, but she could tell that the man that saw her was far enough away. _Come on! Faster! Please I'm almost there, just a little faster!_

She closed her eyes, running as fast as she could, her lungs burning and her legs straining under the sudden and dramatic demand she put on them. Behind her she could hear a whistle and the should of footsteps growing closer and closer. Terror gripped her heart, spiking her adrenaline and giving her just the boost she needed to push her body to its limit!

Weiss' eyes shot open and she jumped, clinging onto the trunk of the tree, the rough bark scraping her delicate skin, but she didn't care, her fear and exhilaration numbed her to the pain. Gritting her teeth she scrambled up the tree, desperately grabbing for the thin branches. It was ideal for escaping as the trees limbs were too thin to hold up a full grown man, but someone of Weiss' size could easily make their way up. So she did, crawling up as fast as she could, tearing up her skin on her feet, knees and forearms as she climbed high enough to stand over the tall fence. She stopped for just a moment, catching her breath and looking frantically from the men below her failing to climb the tree after her to the sizable drop she faced on the other side.

 _No turning back now!_ She gulped down her fear and braced herself and then…

 **Thud!**

She jumped, her legs giving out with the impact send her crumpling to the hard ground outside the fence. Her head was spinning and her body was sore all over, she could hear the frantic calls and demands by the men on the other side of the gate and she knew it wouldn't be long before they caught up with her. She felt drained but she forced herself to stand, drawing from reserves of strength she didn't even know she possessed as she shakily got to her feet.

 _Run!_ With that word screaming in her mind Weiss bolted, running as fast her legs could carry her, running straight for the City of Vale not far from the mansion she was kept prisoner in. She ran, and ran, and didn't stop, she knew her feet were probably bleeding, they definitely hurt, but still she didn't stop. Her heart felt like it would give out as she ran through the night, down the streets, weaving through the sparse traffic with her eyes blurred with tears.

Still… even with all the fear, exhilaration, excitement and adrenaline, she had her limits. She wasn't sure if she was being followed, she wasn't even sure where she had ended up, but eventually, she came to a panting stop. The young heiress' legs felt like cement, shaking and barely able to support her, her lungs burned like fire and her throat was dry, each labored cough sending a sharp pain through her windpipe.

"Okay… that… maybe wasn't… the best idea." She muttered to herself between deep and rapid breaths, feeling more drained than she had ever felt in her entire life. She was drenched with sweat, the cool night air doing seemingly nothing to cool down her burning body as she leaned against a graffiti riddled concrete wall for both support and the hope that its cool surface would provide some relief.

"I wonder where I am anyway?" Weiss thought to herself as her better judgement slowly came back to her. Her entire body was quivering with exhaustion and the pain that was put aside by her mad dash for temporary freedom was all flooding back to her. Even so, as she turned her gaze to the night sky, looking up at the glimmering stars, she felt something immense, something grand and massive, like an entire ocean was washing over her. For the first time in so long, she felt at peace… she felt free. _No guards, no security, no paparazzi, no family… just me._

"I guess it doesn't matter." She smiled to herself, closing her eyes and taking in the feeling so great she couldn't even begin to feel every nuance of it as she let it fill her chest and wash over her mind.

"Actually, it does matter." A cold and calm voice startled Weiss from her basking in her newfound freedom. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes shot open, looking towards the source of the voice. A tall man in a long black coat with a sword sheathed at his side stood in the middle of the narrow alley, the moon at his back casting him in a beautiful but menacing shadow.

"W-who are you!?" Weiss demanded, forcing herself from the wall as she slowly stepped back away from the man.

"You'd better not talk to the boss like that again bitch!" Another man hissed from behind but before Weiss could spin around to face him, she felt her arms grabbed by two sets of very strong hands before one of them pulled away to grab her by her hair, forcing her to look up as the man in the coat stepped forward. As he approached, her fear turned to pure and chilling horror; he was wearing a Grimm mask… he was with the White Fang.

"S-stay away!" Weiss barked, her cool blue eyes burned with defiance and bravado despite her overwhelming fear.

"So, you know who we are then, good, that makes things simple." The man who was apparently their leader was now only one step away from her, looking down at the white haired heiress with a neutral, unreadable expression. "My name is Adam, it's a pleasure to meet you, Weiss Schnee."

"D-did you say Adam? As in… Adam Taurus?" Weiss felt her blood run cold as her eyes drifted down to his sword. The ruthless, bloodthirsty general of the White Fang, a zealot and murderer who has been at war with her family since she was a child.

"Yes, I'm exactly who you're afraid I am." A smirk formed from his lips as he squatted down, bringing himself to eye level with the young woman.

"I'm not afraid of you." Weiss growled, her gaze unfaltering as she looked him in eyes, right at his mask, the mask of a monster. "Whatever it is you want I won't let you- Gah!"

"Watch your mouth human scum!" The Fang roared as he kicked the back of her knee, knocking her to the pavement but still holding her head up by her long white hair bunched up in his fist.

"Now now, there's no need for that, it seems our guest has been beaten up enough." Adam smiled as he held up his hand, the heiress flinching at the mere movement. However, her fear began to shift to curiosity as he removed one of his black gloves. His pale skin almost glowed in the silver light of the shattered moon as he tenderly cupped his hand over the young woman's cheek, his thumb gently brushing over the bloody gash on her lip

"How did this happen? I can see you have scrapes all over you but this is different. Did you get this when you escaped or are the rumors true?" Adam's hand was cool against her hot cheek and his touch on her wound was surprisingly gentle, even as he pulled his hand back she felt the softness of his palm against her sweat dampened skin.

"W-what rumors? How did you know I ran away?" Weiss glared at him, trying to keep her composure in the face of what she felt could only be certain death. For a long moment, Adam stared at her, his eyes focused on hers behind his mask. He could see an icy cold fire behind those gentle blues, she was a fighter, he had seen enough combat, killed enough men to know that she was strong, maybe not physically, but she had more courage than many who faced his blade.

"We have our ways, that was quite an impressive escape, one little girl evading the entirety of the SDC personal guard and running all the way to the slums of Vale. That certainly made our job easier." His smiled darkened as he put his glove back on his hand.

"What job?!" She demanded, her fear, confusion and anger all competing for priority in her heart and mind.

"You know better than most that the SDC and the White Fang have been at each other's throats for years now. Taking a key target would turn the battle in our favor… or at least, that was the plan." Adam's grin softened into a more amiable smile, one so convincing Weiss couldn't really tell if it was sincere or not.

"What's your plan now then? What are you going to do with me?" Something wasn't right, she couldn't understand why they hadn't killed her on the spot, that's what their reputation was, they were monsters, murderers, terrorists and fiends.

"Well, that all depends on how you answer my next question." He squatted down in front of her again, placing his gloved hand under her chin, lifting her head up slightly. Even through all of this, the fire in her eyes never waned. "Tell me… how did you get hurt?"

"T-that's none of your business!" Weiss gritted her teeth, holding her gaze on him, entirely unsure of what to feel, but the reminder of what had happened to her only hours before had spiked her rage, fanning the flames of anger in her heart.

"Was it your father?" Adam watched her expression carefully, so many things happened in so little time. Weiss' eyes grew wide, her eyebrows raised and her mouth opened ever so slightly, then, in the next instant, her gaze burned with a rage filled fury and her jaw muscles bulged at the side of her face… and then, her expression cooled with sadness and defeat, her gaze shifting, looking anywhere but the the mask hidden eyes that she could feel looking not at her, but into her.

"So, it's true, the Schnee cruelty doesn't just end with the Faunus or their competition." Adam let his hand down, releasing her chin, his smile gone and his expression subdued but… angry. Weiss couldn't be sure but for just the shortest of moments, she felt that he was angry… _For my sake?_

"My father does not define me or my name!" The fire in her eyes returned as she shouted in indignation, her, despise and hatred clear on her lips and in her voice.

"Is that so?" Adam was taken aback by the outburst, the sheer hate and deep seated bitterness that had sprung forth from her tongue. He could feel the long repressed malice and contempt in her heart towards the man that raised her.

"My father is a monster… I know that better than anyone." She muttered bitterly, venom dripping from every word as she looked to the ground. It was an admission that had come out so easily, a sentiment she had long since buried, forcing it back. It was never something she could say to anyone she, if it ever got back to her father, she knew her life would become hell. _It's not like it matters now, I'm going to die. At least I can finally feel free to say it._

"Let her go and wait for me back at the base." Adam said in a commanding tone as he stood up, looking at his masked henchmen.

"Are you sure? What if-"

"Go. Now." His dark, warning tone left no room for argument. He could sense their fear as they respectfully bowed their heads, dropping the girl to the ground before walking away.

"Get up." Adam's voice became softer but still authoritative as he looked down at the small, bleeding and bruised young woman on the dirty ground.

"What are you going to do to-" She was brought to an abrupt stop as she raised her head, completely stunned to see the monster she had heard so many horror stories about… extending his hand out to her. Weiss looked wearily at his hand for a long moment before forcing her body to move on impulse, taking his hand in hers and hoisting herself shakily up. "Th-thank you."

"Do you smoke?" His tone was casual and friendly, Weiss would have found it unsettling if she knew what to make of the strange faunus at all.

"I never have before." She blinked in confusion as he leaned against the concrete wall, rummaging around in his coat pocket before pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"I've been trying to quit, or at least, that's what I keep saying. I don't get much time to myself and I don't want anyone else knowing." A halfhearted laugh escaped his lips as he put a cigarette in his mouth, digging around in his pocket once more for his lighter. Finally, after a minute of searching all his pockets he pulled the lighter from his back pants pocket, flicking it open and letting a warm orange flame burn the tobacco, sending the shreds of addictive plants into a smolder as he inhaled the fragrant smoke. "Want one?"

"Sure…" Weiss said vacantly, only vaguely aware of what she was agreeing to as she walked up to him, her confusion at an all time high as she leaned against the wall beside him, her fear all but gone, leaving her with nothing but… curiosity.

"Here." Adam pulled out another cigarette from the small box, handing it to the heiress. Weiss eyed it cautiously before taking it between her fingers and, after a brief moment of hesitation, putting it in her mouth. Taking another drag off his adam exhaled a cloud of white smoke as he flicked the lighter in front of Weiss' mouth. "Take a deep breath."

The cut on her mouth stung as she gripped the cigarette with her lips. A bright, warm flame sparked to life in front of her, the pleasant heat radiating over her skin as she followed adam's instruction and took a deep breath. Warm, fragrant smoke flowed into her mouth from the filter, stinging her throat on its way down to her lungs. Immediately she fell into a coughing fit, pulling the cigarette from her lips as she choked, gasping for breath as her body violently rejected the smoke!

"That * _Cough_ * was terrible! Why did you let me _*Cough_ * do that!?" Weiss choked out her words between bouts of coughing.

"Heh-heh, that happened to me my first time smoking too. You get used to it." Weiss couldn't be sure as she struggled to breath but it almost sounded like Adam was genuinely amused.

"I don't think I'll be trying that again thanks." She sighed, finally feeling like she could breath again.

"That's what I said when I first tried it." He chuckled again, taking another drag off his nearly burned out cigarette.

"You're… nothing at all like I've heard." Weiss took what she felt was a daring step forward as she looked curiously up at him.

"Oh? You've ascertained that from the mere five minutes we've been here?" Adam laughed once again, but this time it seemed almost wistful and sad.

"Well, I'm still alive." She stated it so simply, but the fact was that not even ten minutes ago she was preparing for what she felt was her inevitable death.

"What makes you think you'll be walking away from this?" Adam's voice turned cold and dark, the small glowing ember dying at the end of his cigarette as the smoke rose up, catching the light of the moon in the soft white cloud.

"Just a feeling." Weiss shrugged. He was right, she had no idea why she felt so comfortable or safe. _Maybe I just don't care what happens to me anymore. I know what I have to go back to._

"A feeling huh?" He laughed, dropping his dying cigarette to the ground before snuffing out the ember with the heel of his boot. It was too dark for Weiss to see much but she could have sworn he was smiling as he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen. Practically blind in the dark Weiss strained her eyes to see what he was writing but all she could do was listen to the soft sound of his pen scrawling across the paper. Finally, he stopped and tore off the top piece, extending it out to the girl.

"What's this?" Weiss asked bemused as she took the paper, straining her eyes to read anything at all.

"That's right, you humans have inferior night vision. It's an address, if you're ever tired of being the princess in the castle, come by. I'll be waiting, Snowflake." Adam turned around without another word, leaving Weiss to stare in awe at the gesture, having no idea what to make of it. A trap? Probably, but something in her heart told her that it wasn't. With a soft sigh and an inexplicable smile Weiss gave one last look to Adam before turning around and walking away from the alley where so much had happened in so little time.

"Are you sure about this boss?" A large man in a Grimm masked asked his leader, standing at the opposite end of the alley from where Weiss had already left.

"Are you questioning my judgement? The good of the White Fang and the faunus is always my priority." Adam's voice and expression were cold and commanding. "However, an associate of mine has taught me that it's not always about overpowering your enemy, but rather taking away what power they have."

"And speaking of that witch, where is she?" The obvious disdain in his voice was noted, but they were under her thumb and they all knew it.

"Cinder is pursuing some girl with Silver eyes that she encountered earlier today. Apparently she thinks she's a potential asset." Adam shrugged.

"Is that what inspired this move with the Schnee?" He asked his boss, his large arms folded over his chest.

"Yes, the girl may prove useful. I could tell she hates her father as much as we do, we can exploit that." Adam stuffed his hands into his pockets and began walking down the alley with his underling by his side. However, he couldn't help but steal one last glance behind him to where the girl with with fiery blue eyes had left them. _She's just a means to an end._


	2. Earlier That Day

The mid spring sun shined down brightly over Vale, the city was alive and bustling with life, people with places to go and things to do, all with their own lives and ambitions, desires and struggles. In the city, one could get so easily lost, become white noise in the throngs of people until you just disappeared. That's what she loved about it, she could disappear, practically becoming part of the city that was so ubiquitous that no one would notice. A rare smiled formed from her lips as she walked down the busy streets, her red hoodie covering most of her body and obscuring her face.

People would still stare at her, there was no getting around it, but the glances were fleeting and meaningless once those strangers as well became white noise in the crowd. She wasn't exactly comfortable, it was a hot day and her hoodie was a bit much, but she didn't have anything else that could take its place, so she wore it. Instead of changing clothes, she opted for a cold treat, getting a cone of ice cream from a vendor on the street, its sweet, creamy flavor washed over her tongue with each lick, making her smile just a little every time.

There were few times and few places she felt comfortable; in her room, alone, in the city, lost in the throngs and in battle. She had spent most of the last few weeks seldom leaving her bedroom back in patch, but the warmth of spring compelled her from her hole. Still, nothing made her feel quite so at peace as fighting for her life. In the heat of battle there was no time to think or reflect, the eyes of the beasts she fought weren't concerned with how she looked and she could pour all her anger into every strike. She was the best in her class at Signal, making a name for herself with the weapon she carried on her back, shining, polished steel gleamed in the sunlight as it reflected off its sharp edges.

 _Well, it's not like we get real missions at Signal and I promised Dad I wouldn't go out and look for Grimm to fight so I just have to make the best of it right?_ With a half smile and a shrug of her shoulders she kept walking through the city streets, content to be nobody as she licked her ice cream. Even with her frozen treat she was still hot, the sun was beating down on her and the fact that she was wearing sweat pants didn't help much. _Maybe I'll just head home, not like there's anything else for me to do today… Then again, I don't really want to be around Dad and-_

"Uhg! Oh, I'm sorry!" Ruby recovered, nearly falling over after colliding with someone on the street, her heart pounding and her chest tight with fear as she backed away from the woman she walked into. A beautiful woman with lustrous black hair and striking amber eyes that held an intensity that compelled her to stare into them. However, she couldn't help but notice the white from her ice cream stained her gorgeous red dress.

"You little punk!" A very angry girl spoke up, stepping from behind the woman Ruby had collided with, her eyes were a deep crimson and her hair was mint green. Ruby couldn't help but notice the twin pistols tucked away behind her back. "Who do you think you are!?"

"I- I said I'm sorry." Ruby looked shyly away, taking a nervous step back, she could already feel panic setting in though she desperately tried to fight it off. "I can pay for it to get cleaned!"

"Oh that's the least you'll do!" The girl snarled, stepping between Ruby and the woman she collided with.

"Now now Emerald, there's no need for that." The woman's voice was smooth and cool, sending shivers down Ruby's spine as she looked up at the playful and intrigued smile the woman wore as she looked down at her. "Let me handle this."

"Yes ma'am." Emerald bowed her head and stepped obediently away, leaving the klutzy girl to Cinder.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." Cinder smiled, standing before Ruby, exuding power and natural dominance despite her gentle voice. "All I ask in return is that you take off that hood and let me see your eyes again."

"Take off my… hood?" Ruby gulped nervously, her heart pounding in her chest as she looked away from Cinder, her head low as she shrunk back.

"Yes, that's right. You did just ruin my favorite dress, it's the least you could isn't it?" Ruby could hear the note of impatience in the woman's voice but also, something softer, something deeper that she couldn't quite grasp. In the end, it was her presence, the strength and dominance she exuded that compelled Ruby to push past her fear, and do as the woman asked.

"Okay…" With a soft sigh she tossed her cone into the nearby trash bin before bringing her hands slowly and ceremoniously up to her hood before pulling it back.

She glanced away, Emerald was staring at her with a shocked look, her eyes scanning her face. Ruby knew that look, she hated it. A strong impulse to run was burning in her chest, screaming at her to leave, but she felt frozen under the deep amber gaze only inches away from her. She wasn't bad looking or at least, she didn't think so, her silky black hair flowed into a ponytail behind her head and her bangs were tinted a deep red and her eyes were like polished steel, however, that wasn't the problem. Ruby's face was covered in scars that showed an immense and painful trauma from her past. As people walked by she could catch fleeting glances, passersby staring at her scars, the reason she hated being so exposed.

However, when she finally worked up the courage to look back up at Cinder, Ruby found that the beautiful and intense woman wasn't staring at her scars, but rather, directly into her eyes. A warmth spread through Ruby's chest as she felt Cinder looking deep into her, as though her scars were so inconsequential that they weren't even worth looking at.

"You… have Silver Eyes." Cinder finally said, her tone at once pleased and surprised.

"Um, thank you." A soft blush tinted Ruby's cheeks as she smiled sheepishly at the unexpected attention and the even more unexpected happiness she felt from it.

"Allow me to replace the ice cream that you lost. I could clean up in the bathroom so it works out for both of us." Cinder grinned as she reached up, gentle placing her hand on Ruby's soft, warm cheek, able to feel the deformities in her skin left by her scars as she tenderly brushed aside her bangs. Ruby's cheeks burned bright red as she stared up at the stunning woman who for some reason had taken an interest in her of all people.

"Are you sure?" Was all Ruby could think to say as she was barely containing her mental freak out, excitement, disbelief and joy building up to explosive levels as she stared up into Cinder's beautiful eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure." Cinder giggled at the bewildered look on the younger woman's face. However, a small splotch of white on the corner of her lip caught her eye and with a playful grin she slowly brought her hand down her cheek, bringing it to rest under her jaw as she wiped away the drop of ice cream from her lips. Her smile turned mischievous as she took the melting drop and wiped it away on the side of Ruby's red hoodie before she pulled away. "I think we're almost even now."

"Well, I'll buy us both a cone and then we'll call it even?" She braced herself for rejection as her voice belied her hope and desire. For a long time she had focused on being as inconspicuous as she could, never wanting attention but all of a sudden, out of nowhere… _Someone might just… want me._

"That sounds delightful." Cinder's smile grew as Ruby beamed with pure unbridled happiness and disbelief. "Emerald, go wait with Mercury, I'll catch up later after my date."

"Are you sure? I mean- wait, did you just say your date?!" Emerald was only half as stunned as Ruby who was hearing literally none of thing while her brain exploded from happiness and shock.

"Yes, I did. Run along now Emerald, I won't be long." Cinder said with a darker, more warning tone in her voice. Emerald got the hint even if Ruby missed the brief flicker of Cinder's dark side.

"Okay then. I um, I hope you have fun?" Emerald wasn't even sure what to make of any of this, she knew Cinder had a plan, she always had a plan, but a date? Shaking her head in resigned confusion Emerald bowed out and walked away, giving one last very bemused glance at Cinder and the girl she was supposedly going on a date with.

"So, shall we go? I'm afraid I'm not too familiar with Vale so I'll follow your lead." Cinder waited patiently for Ruby's brain to reboot as she just stared in awe and shock at the unexpected events that had just transpired.

"Y-yeah!" Ruby shook her head, snapping herself back into focus. "There's an ice cream truck parked a little ways back and there are benches nearby we could sit at!"

"Lead the way." Cinder couldn't help but be amused by the flustered young woman, the way she looked up at her and blushed or the way her sparkling silver eyes lingered on hers every time they met.

"Okay, um… I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." Ruby looked shyly away, a bright and bashful smile on her lips as she rocked back and forth on her heels with her arms behind her back. She wasn't even noticing the people who looked at her scars, she was too elated, too happy to even remember that she had her hood down.

"Oh, well then allow me to introduce myself. I'm Cinder Fall, and what might your name be?" Cinder smiled with a mix of genuine enjoyment and devious thrill, the latter she was very accustom to, but the former was strange and unexpected, especially at the way she felt when those mirror like eyes lit up with happiness at hearing her name.

"Cinder… that's a really beautiful name. I'm Ruby. It's um… it's really nice to meet you Cinder." Ruby's grin was warm and bright as she looked bashfully between cinder and the ground, her cheeks felt hot as blood pooled in them, tinting them a soft pink.

"Ruby is a beautiful name as well, it suits you." Cinder watched with delight as Ruby's blush intensified and a soft, embarrassed laugh escaped her lips as she kicked at the ground with the tip of her boot.

"Heh-heh… thank you! Um.. oh, right! Ice cream! It's uh… um… yeah, it's this way!" Ruby's brain was scrambled as she tried to make sense of what was happening, her thoughts were a jumble of happiness and doubt, though the more time she spent with Cinder, the more the doubt got pushed aside. Even so, as they walked down the street back towards the small park where the ice cream truck sat, she couldn't help but give in to that dark part of her heart.

 _What could someone like her see in me? I mean… she's so beautiful and elegant and I'm… I'm just not._ Her eyes were dulled with a deep and permeating depression, the cold and isolating feeling like a black hole in her heart that pulled away every happy thought, twisting it and distorting it, turning every glimmer of light into pain and doubt. With a soft sigh she looked down at her hands, a scar running through her right palm, boring clear through to the other side, distorting the and disfiguring the skin on the back of her hand. _There's no way she really… wants me. She could probably have anyone, but here I am, she says it's a date. There's no way she meant like an actual romantic date right? She probably meant it like in a friendly way… yeah, that's probably it._

"I believe we're here." Cinder put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, snapping her out of her spiraling. "I'm going to go get some napkins and clean myself up and then I'll save us a seat on that bench under the tree."

"Oh, okay. Um, what do you want?" Ruby asked as she took her place in the short line, her hands in her pockets, fishing for her wallet.

"I'll have whatever you're having, just get your favorite, I'm curious what that might be." With that playful and cunning smile that floored Ruby every time she saw it Cinder looked at her, her eyes sharp and focused, driven by something Ruby couldn't comprehend. She was passionate and fierce and confident, Ruby could tell from everything from the way she walked and spoke to the look in her amber gaze.

"Alright! I'll see you over there then!" Ruby beamed with a light she hadn't had in her heart in well, far too long. Even so, as she watched Cinder turn away, look at her back as she left her alone in the line, a thought forced its way into Ruby's heart, forcing its way into her heart, a question that she didn't want to ask herself but that she couldn't help but hear echoing loud and clear through her mind. _What if she just… leaves? Would I come back for someone like me?_

"What can I get you?" An amiable voice ripped her from her thoughts, forcing her from her mind as she looked up at the man at the ice cream truck's window.

"Oh, I- I um, I'll have two soft served chocolate and strawberry swirls." She pulled out her wallet from her hoodie pocket, quickly counting up her Lien and taking out the right amount.

"Cup or cone? You want any toppings on that?" He smiled at her, but she could see him looking over the scars that marred her pale white skin all over her face. Her impulse was to pull up her hood, to hide from it… but then her thoughts turned to the woman who was waiting for her. _She is waiting for me! Someone as beautiful as her is interested in me, I don't need to be so self conscious!_

"Um, two cones please, and whipped cream and sprinkles would be nice!" She grinned back, trying to feign a confidence she had long since lost, but the words that Cinder had said to her gave her strength, compelling her to try harder.

"Alright Miss, that'll be nine Lien." She handed him her money before he disappeared into the back of the van, she could hear the hum of machines keeping the delicious treats cold and fresh. She couldn't help but smile thinking about it. Everything just felt… good. The sun on her skin, the gentle, warm breeze that wrapped around her, her day had started out with wanting nothing more than to disappear, but now, she wanted to be visible to someone, she wanted to make a connection, something she hadn't tried to do in a long time. Her hopes were dangerously high but for once, she let herself get carried away, imagining the best outcomes of their date and pushing away her doubts.

"Here you go, I put a little extra on top, you two enjoy yourselves." The man winked at her, eliciting another blush to her cheeks as she took the cones carefully in her hands.

"T-thank you!" She hastily got out of the line, her chest filled with a strange, fluttering warmth as she looked around for her date. Her heart soared as she saw Cinder waiting fer for her, but Ruby felt frozen as she stared at the gorgeous young woman, the way the wind caressed her deep black hair, ruffling the soft curls and tugging at her stray hairs, they way she stared off into the distance, her gaze as focused as ever, Ruby could practically see the gears turning, a hunger never satisfied in her eyes she seemed to compel her every move. The way she sat with one hand resting against her cheek and her other arm folded in front of her and how the sunlight shined off of her pure white skin on her bare shoulders, her long sleeves of her dress protecting her arms from the light. Her dress flowed down in a long tail to below her knees at the back, cut at her thighs, separating it from the shorter front that hung halfway to her knees, resting atop her lap as she crossed her legs. She was beyond beautiful, Ruby couldn't help but just watch her, the woman was like something out of a dream, and she was waiting there… for her.

 _I guess this is really happening isn't it?_ She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of the warm spring air, the scent of flowers and food carried on the breeze, the warm sunlight glowed through her eyelids, warmth from the light flowing into her skin. Savoring the moment for just an instant longer she finally opened her eyes, a small part of her expecting Cinder to be gone… but she was still there, waiting for her. With a spring in her step she walked over to her date, beaming brightly the whole time.

"Here you go!" Ruby spoke in a happy, silvery voice, extending the slightly larger cone to her date.

"Thank you, it looks good." She smiled thankfully as she took the lofty tower of ice cream, not eager to ruin her dress further.

"I'm glad!" Ruby chirped as she took her seat across from Cinder. They were all alone, no one else occupied the nearby benches despite the nice weather, it was perfect. "I think strawberry and chocolate go perfect together. The whipped cream adds some balance to it and the sprinkles… well, I just think they look pretty!"

"It sounds like you have this down to a science." Cinder laughed, she didn't even mean to, but she laughed, her smile warm and soft, for only the briefest of moments before she took a long lick of the soft treat, the cold cream melting pleasantly on her warm tongue.

"No, I just really like sweets. I don't let myself have them too often, gotta stay in shape ya know." She giggled, taking a lick of her ice cream, letting herself indulge in both sugar and optimism as she kept her eyes on her date, smiling warmly at her between licks.

"I assume that by your scars and the weapon on your back that you're a Huntress then?" Cinder posed the question, leaning forward and looking intently into Ruby's eyes, her gaze not shifting as she lapped up her ice cream.

"Oh um, sort of. I mean, I'm still at Signal, I turned seventeen not long ago so I'll be starting at Beacon soon." Ruby's once bright smile turned wistful and bittersweet and in her eyes Cinder could see something in the young woman that she knew all too well… Ruby was lost.

"I see, that's quite impressive. Getting into Beacon is no small feat." Cinder hummed, smiling with interest as she licked up the whipped cream from the top of her treat before it fell off, taking a bunch of sprinkles with it.

"I guess, I mean, there's not many things that I'm good at but I'm not bad at fighting. You know, it's kinda how I spend most of my time when I can get away with it." Ruby laughed nervously, shifting her gaze away from Cinder's as the conversation drew close to places she didn't think she could talk about without scaring her date off.

"You don't have to think about unpleasant things in the heat of battle, is that it?" Cinder's lips curled up in a cocksure smirk as she watched Ruby's eyes grow wide, like her assertion had pierced her heart like an arrow.

"Y-yeah… that's it exactly. How did you-"

"I can tell, I can see it in your eyes. They're very telling, especially yours." Cinder took a few more licks, evenly dispersing the weight of her cone before carefully placing it onto the wooden table. She leaned forward, interlocking her fingers and resting her chin on top of them she stared intently at the young woman.

"You really think so?" Ruby's smile was softer and more somber, Cinder could almost feel the cold radiating from the young woman's heart as she sank into herself, into despair and self loathing. As she saw those sparkling silver eyes dull with depression, Cinder felt her heart moved, a compulsion from a place she couldn't explain, a desire to try and help.

"Tell me Ruby, do you always dress this way?" Cinder looked up and down at her, a baggy, worn hoodie, gray sweatpants and boots that looked as though they could come apart at any minute.

"Oh… yeah, I mean, most of the time." Her soft, pain filled sigh told Cinder she was as terrible at this as she knew she was, but still, she wouldn't lose.

"Why don't you wear something more fitting for you? I've found that the way you dress can have a large impact on your perception of yourself, and the way others perceive you." Her amber gaze was focused and driven, that boundless ambition now focused on the girl in front of her.

"Well…" Ruby shrunk back, her bringing her shoulders up and looking fearfully from the table to Cinder. She could feel her date's piercing gaze burning into her, she felt the intensity of her attention, the drive to fulfill her desire of knowing the truth. For some reason, she felt a small, fragile smile tug at her lips. She glanced at her sides, making sure no one could see her before she put down her cone and met Cinder's eyes with her own. "This is why."

Gritting her teeth, Ruby forced herself to move, grabbing the sleeve of her hoodie, her hand shaking as she slowly pulled it down, revealing her forearm beneath. Cinder's eyes widened for only a fraction of an instant before her expression became cold in inscrutable, her gaze fixed on Ruby's arm. It wasn't just her face, her arm too was covered in large, very blatant scars, as though she had be gnawed on by some vicious beast.

"It's like that pretty much all over my body, so I don't really dress up all that often." Ruby gave a halfhearted laugh, before pulling her sleeve back down, a loud part of her begging her to retreat under her hood.

"What happened?" Even Cinder was taken aback by the hint of empathy and concern in her voice. Even so, she brushed it off, forcing herself back into her normal, detached but focused demeanor.

"Well… it happened a long time ago. When I was little my sister and I… well, were away from home and it was just the two of us, we were alone and- and then they came, the Grimm, Beowolves. Two little girls, we were helpless… they attacked and well, you see what they did to me. Yang wasn't hurt too badly but I nearly died. If my uncle hadn't stepped in when he did, I probably would have. That day is pretty much a blur, but I still remember their burning red eyes, I still have nightmares about it and sometimes, my scars will still hurt a lot." A weak and broken laugh escaped her lips as she looked at her scarred palm. "Anyway… that's why I'm like this, it's not like I can be beautiful like you or my sister, so I just try to be a strong and I can and-"

"That's not true." Cinder said so simply but the clarity and certainty in her voice left Ruby staring at her, hope and doubt fighting in her chest, feeling as though it would tear her apart.

"You don't have to say that. I know how I look…" Ruby shook her head, her smile broken but thankful.

"I don't lie to spare people's feelings Ruby." Her voice was hot with conviction and passion as she reached across the table, her fingers gently brushing against Ruby's as she slid in hand into the young woman's, her warm, soft skin sending ripples of elation and tension through Ruby as her eyes grew wide and her heart began to pound in her chest. Ruby watched in stunned and blissful silence as Cinder pulled her sleeve up, baring her scarred covered arm while her hand gentle rubbed up and down her soft, pale, distorted skin.

"You survived, these scars only prove that even as a child you were strong enough to endure. I see the traces of your wounds from that day, many would have died from them… you didn't. They show that you've suffered and fought, they're nothing to be ashamed of. If you ask me, your scars hold more beauty than many of the most delicate faces that have never known suffering. It shows substance and will. You should wear them proudly, you've earned that right." Cinder smiled, her smile warm and her eyes fierce as she slowly and gently retracted her hand, her fingers lingering on every inch as they ran up the length of Ruby's hand. She was warm and her skin was soft, even where her scars were. She smiled as she felt the frantic pulse of the young woman's heart, her blood coursing through her veins, feeling her flustered panic at both her touch and her words. _It's endearing to say the least._

"Cinder…" Ruby whispered numbly, her eyes wide and glistening as tears pooled on their silver, mirrored surface, shining like liquid metal as they refracted the sunlight. Her hand trembled as she moved it forward, catching Cinder's hand as it retracted and holding it tight as the shimmering drops rolled silently down her cheeks.

"No one… no one's ever said anything like that to me. Not even Yang." A soft and beautifully thankful smile formed from her lips as she looked at Cinder, gently rubbing the side of her hand with her thumb. She knew this might be too much, she knew that exposing her feelings like this might drive her away, but she felt like she had been hit by a bus, crumbling her facade, breaking her down all the way to that vulnerable little girl that was crying all alone. She needed something, she needed a warm touch to give her comfort as the words Cinder said reverberated, echoing again and again in her heart, breaking down her carefully constructed walls each time. "Thank you…"

"It's a shame such a simple thing is enough to bring you to tears, it seems the wounds weren't the end of your suffering. You should have been told this long ago, by a friend if not your sister." Cinder returned the gesture, squeezing Ruby's quivering hand with her own and smiling softly as she looked into Ruby's eyes. "Take it to heart, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I- I'm sorry! I shouldn't have brought this up, I'm kinda a mess now… I'd understand if you didn't want to see me again... heh-heh…" She forced a smile, one that was so painfully artificial, contrasting starkly with the pain in her eyes, that Cinder felt a surprising flash of fiery anger burn in her chest.

"On the contrary, I find you most interesting. Unfortunately, I do have to return to my… colleagues, but I had a surprisingly good time, Ruby… oh, it seems I never caught your last name." She smiled with that cool, almost predatory and playful smile as she stood up, pulling her hand away from Ruby's, the air that filled the gap between them leaving her palm disappointingly cold.

"Rose, it's Ruby Rose." Her smile brightened with genuine happiness as she stood up, extricating herself from the bench attached to the table. "I… I had a really good time. I'm still sorry about your dress but I'm happy I bumped into you."

"Well Ruby Rose, it was a pleasure to meet you." She took her cone in her hand, ice cream dripping down her fingers as it melted, but still she kept her eyes on the young women smiling sheepishly at the attention. With her free hand she reached into Ruby's pocket, eliciting another adorable blush as she pulled out her Scroll. With a satisfied smile she navigated the menu before typing in a number and slipping it back into her pocket. "If you're ever feeling lost, call that number. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon, do wear something nice next time."

"Y-yeah! I will!" Ruby beamed as bright as the midday sun, her chest felt as though it was filled with fire and lightning, burning her with a blissful heat as she looked into Cinder's eyes. "Bye, I can't wait to see you again."

"And I look forward to it as well." Her smile was captivating, one part flirtatious, one part hungry and one part amused as before turned away, her hips swaying hypnotically as she left Ruby alone in the park, smiling softly, her whole body feeling electrified with happiness and energy. It was the best she'd felt in… in a long, long time.

"That really happened huh?" Ruby giggled to herself, barely able to contain her jubilation. With the brightest grin on her face she rushed to her Scroll, flipping through her contacts until she found the one she wanted the call, bouncing on her toes as she waited for her call to be picked up.

 **Click**

"Hello?" A strange girl spoke over the phone, her voice cooler and more reserved than the one she had been expected.

"Um, hi, is Yang there? This is Ruby, her sister." Ruby felt an apprehension, a fear working its way into her heart, but still riding the high left in Cinder's wake Ruby was able to force it aside, focusing on what she wanted to tell her sister.

"Yeah sure, one second." The woman spoke before going quiet. Ruby could only guess as to which teammate of her sister's that was, but she assumed it was Blake, they had only met once in the last two years but she had a pretty good ear for voices.

"Hey Ruby." Yang's tone hit Ruby like a wave, the impatience and discomfort in behind her words felt like a punch to the gun, one Ruby didn't brace herself for.

"I just wanted to call, you wouldn't believe what happened! I met someone and I think they really like me and-"

"Ruby, I can't really talk right now, I have a lot of work to do." Yang interjected, her voice growing cold and distant.

"But-"

 **Click**

Yang hung up…

"But that's what you always say…" Ruby sighed, the high she felt with Cinder was brought crashing down by her brief and rare interaction with her own sister. With her face forlorn and her eyes dulled with pain she looked back at her Scroll, flipping through the contacts once more until she found Cinder's name and her number right below it. _Call me if you're feeling lost… that's what she said._

"Except, I'm always feeling lost." With a bitter huff of laughter Ruby put her Scroll back in her pocket along with her free hand not holding onto her ice cream cone and she walked away, her heart pulled towards the bliss she felt with Cinder and the pain she felt with Yang.

Not far from the park, down the street, Cinder watched Ruby leave, her expression subtle and unreadable but her eyes flickering between soft and caring and cold and cunning. Still, as the Scroll at her ear rang, she forced herself to bury her emotions, bringing everything back into focus.

"Hello?" A boy answered from the other end of the call.

"Mercury, I have a job for you. I want you to get me all the information you can on a girl by the name of Ruby Rose, she's a student at Signal." While she spoke, she kept her eyes fixed on the retreating back draped in a red hoodie as Ruby walked away from her.

"Does this have anything to do with your date?" Mercury's tone was at once teasing and curious.

"I met an interesting girl, I want to have more information about her. Get Roman on it while he's waiting for phase one to begin. I believe this girl with be most useful to our ends."


	3. Crumbling Ice

The air was heavy and humid as the early morning sun set the sky aglow. The stifling heat made the moist air stick uncomfortably to her pretty white dress that hung down just above her knees, her shoulders covered by soft frills leaving the rest of her arms bare as she walked through the narrow alley. Her heels clicked against the pavement with each step, thankful that she managed to sneak out of her manor wearing her shoes this time. Still, as she struggled to retrace her steps from that night, doubt began to trickle up in her heart.

 _I- I'm really doing this. I'm actually looking to Adam, for the White Fang. I snuck out of the safety of my manor where my father's security could protect me and I had every luxury I could want, all to wander down this dirty alley in the ghettos of Vale looking for terrorists. What am I really expecting to find?_ A soft sigh escaped her lips as she came to a stop, her gaze turning to the light blue sky above.

 _Adam… he was nothing like I imagined, nothing like the news or my father made him out to be. He was intense but he was also nice. He could have killed me but instead…_ Her hand drifted up, the soft pads of her fingers gently touching her lip, her week old wound inflicted by her father was mostly healed, but it would undoubtedly leave behind a scar, a permanent and inescapable reminder of the fate she was trapped in. She could feel the rough scab where the her lip was split, still tender and sensitive, a stark contrast to the softness of her warm, pink lips.

"What is it that I'm here for?" She whispered to herself, her thoughts put into the air without her even realizing she was speaking the question that weighed on her mind. Her hand fell limply to her side as she, her chest filling with a cold, lonely darkness, the growing haze of doubt clouding her heart and mind. Then… she felt the pain, the rage and the indignation, the stinging in her tender lip screaming the reason she was there into every nerve as her teeth gritted and her fists balled, her nails digging into her soft palms. "I'm here for answers."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. I think you'll find you've come to the right place." A familiar and very pleased voice spoke from behind her, sending shivers up her spine as she turned to face him.

"Adam." A pang of fear gripped her heart, an instinct to run tensed her leg muscles… but something kept her in place and with a soft, quiet breath, she forced her body to relax. This was Adam, a leader in the White Fang, a ruthless criminal and terrorist… but, as she looked him, at his pleased smile and relaxed posture, she found herself more curious and intrigued than afraid.

"I knew you would come, there was a pool going on whether you would come alone, or at all. A foolish bet, I could see it in your eyes, you couldn't resist coming back." He was enjoying himself, something he hadn't done in quite a while outside of battle. The pale girl with skin marred by week old scrapes and bruises from her reckless escape the first night they met, stood before him, her soft blue eyes shimmering in the morning light wide by unafraid of him, the daughter of his greatest enemy who knew all too well what he was capable of, wasn't afraid of him.

"W- What made you think I wouldn't bring the police or my father's security with me?" Weiss stammered, trying to keep some semblance of strength and authority in the face of the dominating man who could no doubt cut her down with a single stroke of his sword.

"The same security you've escaped from twice? No, I knew you wouldn't. I can tell that you're lost, little Schnee, from the first moment we met I could see it. You came here for answers, answers I can give you." He stepped forward, walking up to the young woman, standing less than an arm's length away from her as he looked down into those icy blues.

"I want to know what my father's been hiding from me!" Passionate fury burned in her voice as she stared up at him with conviction in her eyes. "I want to understand the things that I wasn't allowed to know, I want to know what the faunus suffer through."

"So, you wish to understand our plight?" Adam's expression cooled with a dark intensity, she could see it all over his face, the determination to do anything for his cause, the things he had seen and done were etched into every inch of his scowl, even so, she remained resolute.

"I do." Immediate and without hesitation or doubt, her strength burned through like frigid fire, steadfast on the path she felt she was choosing, not forced into, but choosing of her own free will, born from a desire to know the truth and defy the confines of thought her father imposed upon her.

"Well then, follow me. You have a lot to learn." His tone was bitter and heavy with pain and anger as stepped forward, forcing Weiss to yield to him, the smaller woman stepping aside to let him pass. "Stay close to me."

"R-right…" Weiss stammered as she followed the tall man with the crimson red hair and jet black horns wearing the mask of a monster. This man, the man that she followed closely behind, was the man that was largely responsible for the bloodshed against her company, he was the reason that her father took such a foul mood and beat her all through her childhood and even into her early adult years. Even so, even knowing all of that, Weiss felt something in her heart as she heart the darkness and venom in his voice, her chest felt heavy with the weight of empathy and sorrow for the man, because she knew in her heart that his malice came from a place of pain and more than likely… loss.

"Um, I need to ask you something." The young heiress forced herself to speak, the question gnawing at the back of her mind compelling her despite her fear.

"What is it?" Adam restrained the anger in his tone, his words coming out cold and empty, Weiss couldn't be sure which was worse, the cold or the anger in his tone. As she followed him down the alley, he didn't once turn to look at her, keeping his hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword at all times.

"What would you have done if I did come with the police or my father's security?" Her tone was as soft freshly fallen snow and as delicate as a snowflake, feeling as though the man before her could explode at the slightest provocation but somehow… she still wasn't truly afraid of him.

"We had contingencies in place." He said it so simply but… the implications were very apparent in the darkness of his words that made Weiss' blood run cold.

"You mean you would have killed them… right?" She quickened her pace as he did so to his, walking faster as he took a turn down a dimly lit and graffiti riddled alley.

"We would have killed as many as necessary and we'd have taken you as a hostage." She could practically hear him smirking, but still, even at his flippant admission of plots of murder and kidnapping, she didn't feel more afraid, she already assumed as much would have been the case when she snuck out of her estate. If anything, it strangely made her feel more at ease that he was honest about his intentions.

"I see…" Weiss dipped her head, her long white hair catching the soft morning breeze that flowed through the spaces between the buildings they skulked through. Her hands clasped in front of her as she fidgeted nervously with her fingers below her waist.

"The police have been fighting us since before the White Fang took the necessary measure to become more proactive in obtaining our goals and they routinely oppressed and discriminated against peaceful faunus not associated with the White Fang in any capacity. As far as the White Fang is concerned, the police are merely enemy combatants." Those last few words came as a low and dangerous growl, his fist clenched around the hilt of his sword and his pace increased again, seemingly propelled by the rage in his heart.

"The police really do that?" Weiss frowned, her heart aching at the thought, those sworn to serve and protect abusing their power to oppress and discriminate those that seem to need their protection the most. Coming from anyone else she wouldn't have believed it, but she could see the depths of Adam's hatred, she could clearly hear the sorrow of a man pushed past his breaking point. This wasn't a deception, it was a piece of the edict he lived by.

"Faunus are supposed to have equality under the law, why would they-"

"Equality? Ha! That's just a platitude, something politicians get to say to make them feel good about themselves while our kind suffer under their indifference and the complacency of society!" Adam spat venomously, his hand finally coming off the hilt of his weapon as he came to a stop before the metal doors of an abandoned warehouse. "You'll see soon enough. We're here."

"Here?" Weiss raised an eyebrow, looking around the dingy, dilapidated buildings surrounding them. She wasn't sure exactly what she was expecting, but she was expecting something… more.

"What? Did you think our hideout was in a castle with a moat and drawbridge or something?" He giggled, an actual, amused giggle.

"N-no!" Weiss retorted, her cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Well, just stay close to me. Don't expect a friendly reception." His tone became neutral but as he felt the small girl behind him inch up closer to him, he couldn't help but smile, shaking his head at the look he imagined on her face as he knocked on the door.

After a few lingering moments, the door unlocked with a heavy mechanical sound before being pulled open from the inside, allowing them access to the dark building before them. Adam stepped forward without pause or warning, leaving Weiss hesitating at the threshold as she peered into the darkness. However, as she Adam proceeded without her, she felt herself growing uncomfortable without his presence, so, with a deep breath she steeled herself and walked inside.

The door closed loudly behind her, making her heart skip a beat as she ran to catch up with Adam, her hand extended out to grab onto his coat but freezing only inches away. With a soft sigh she let her hand fall back to her side, her expression dull and forlorn as she stepped as close as she thought she could to her guide.

The interior of the warehouse was dimly lit, the dark atmosphere well suited to the aggression she could practically taste in the air. As the small girl looked nervously around her she could see the glinting, reflective eyes of the faunus in the darkness, all of them, countless White Fang members glaring at her, following her every move. The building was nearly silent, only the hum of Dust generators and the low growls and soft murmurs of the faunus could be heard over the sound of her heart pounding in her chest.

"This way." Adam said coldly before walking forward. On instinct, as she felt him leaving her side, the hostility and malice towards her overwhelming her better judgement, she reached her hand out, grabbing onto his jacket as she quickly followed along, staying as close to his back as she could without impeding his walking. For a moment, she was terrified that she might have gone too far but much to her relief, he said nothing as he ushered her towards the back of the building.

 _This is… different._ She thought to herself as she held on tight to the back of his coat, the soft fabric bunched up between her finger and thumb. _Before last week, I would have never imagined myself being in a place like this, with people like this… feeling like this. Now, even with the person who… no, especially with the person who made my life miserable, I feel right. I feel like I'm starting down a frightening and amazing path, something I can choose for myself. I've ran away from my home twice now, and today, I left home, sneaking past the guards specifically to see Adam, to learn about the world my father blinded me to._

"In here." Adam said as he came to an abrupt stop, stepping aside, pulling from the gentle grasp of the young heiress while he opened the heavy steel door for her.

"In there?" She looked up wearily at him, her fear prickling up in her heart as she felt the eyes of the White Fang burning into her, as though they were trying to kill her with their glares. Never before in her life had she ever felt so much hate being poured at her from so many. _Is it justified? Has my family really done such horrible things? I suppose that's what I'm here to find out._

"Okay." She resolved to push past her hesitation and any hints of fear clouding her heart and with a strong and defiant step forward, she entered the room.

It was small, little more than a closet filled only with a desk, a lamp and a chair with just enough room left for two people at a time. Weiss' eyes scanned the cramped room quickly, her gaze drawn to the center of the desk where, illuminated under the light of the lamp, a thick, worn down black folder stuffed with papers rested. It looked old, like it had been taken out, looked through and put back together countless times. As she stared down at it, she couldn't help but feel that she wasn't the first to be introduced to it, she just had a feeling that whatever was inside waiting for her, had swayed the hearts of others with what it contained.

"Read that, I'll be back soon with an assignment for you, so you can see first hand why the White Fang must fight to liberate the faunus." With that, Adam turned away, closing the door behind him, leaving Weiss alone, isolated in silence and surrounded by hostility.

With one hand held up to her chest, a self comforting gesture, giving her mind some sense of security through the malice she felt directed towards her, Weiss turned from the door and brought her attention to the folder before her. Her hand fell back to her side as the folder compelled her forward, drawing her in with the temptation of something forbidden, knowing that what awaited inside would more than likely send her father into a fury. She sat down in the uncomfortable plastic chair, her eyes wide and fixated on the file as her slender fingers reached out, gently pulling it open, revealing its contents.

"Newspapers?" She whispered softly to herself as she pulled one cut out article from the copious pile stuffed into the folder.

"Faunus rights rally dispersed by police." She parroted the headline as she looked at the picture and read down the article. Her heart ached as she took in the details of the image, even in black and white, it made her sick. A snapshot, a moment frozen in time, police breaking up a rally, tear gas filling the streets and protesters fleeing. However, none of that compared to what she saw in the center of the frame, just far enough in the background that she didn't notice it at first. A young girl with cat ears, little more than a child who was being thrown to the ground by two officers each many times the girl's size, one with a baton out in mid swing aimed for her head while the other stood with his boot planted on top of what looked like a picket sign.

"This is from a long time ago… before the White Fang became what it is today. They weren't radicals…" Weiss stared at the young faunus girl with black hair and defiant eyes, anger and nausea welling up in her stomach as she read the headline again, its deceptively placid tone betraying the brutality of the scene that was clear to see. _I wonder what happened to her?_

With a heavy heart and a heavy sigh she put the clipping aside, swallowing her feelings of disgust and sadness, knowing that there was so much more to go through. She leaned forward, her belly pressing against the edge of the desk as she grabbed the next article

"Fifteen Dead and twenty-three wounded in disastrous Schnee Dust Mine Collapse." Weiss' eyes grew wide, her heart skipping a beat and her mouth going dry as she stared at the article with horror strangling her chest. Her eyes drifted over to the date before immediately recoiling, her face turning into a painful grimace and her fingers squeezing the flimsy paper tight. This story was only four years old… she remembered that day.

"'Fifteen dead and twenty-three left wounded in worst SDC mine collapse in decades. Investigators from the SDC looking into the tragedy claim that the mega corporation is not liable, stating that all safety regulations were met and that worker error was likely the culprit of the catastrophe. However, an independent investigation sponsored by several non profits declared that the mine was dug out improperly to meet the increasing demand for Dust Remnant wide, leaving disaster inevitable. Attorneys representing the victims and their families have taken up legal action against the Schnee Dust Company in what could play out the be the largest lawsuit in the company's history.'"

"I remember… Father was furious, even Whitley didn't want to be around him. What does this have to do with the faunus or the White Fang?" She flipped the paper over, looking for more information, but on the other side was some irrelevant story, leaving her with only that snippet, that little bit of information she had already known, but now, with the context of the rest of the file behind, knowing that there was something much deeper to it.

"Do you really want to know?" A voice, a boy's, young and with no small amount of hostility spoke up as the door opened into the small room. A teenager, no older than sixteen stood before her, his hair messy and black and a single horn protruding from his forehead. He glared at Weiss, his hazel eyes burning with malice and a deep, bitter hatred that made her heart begin to race with fear.

"Wh-who are you?" Weiss stammered, trying to remain calm as she put down the paper on the desk.

"My name is Ashferd, Adam sent me to talk to you." He sounded less than thrilled as he closed the door behind him. "You know, a lot of people in there want to tear you apart, you're lucky Adam's protecting you or they wouldn't be holding themselves back."

"I'm here because I am not my father. I want to learn about the things he's blinded me to, I want to know everything…" With a trembling sigh she stood up, meeting Ashferd's eyes unflinchingly, her gaze soft with compassion and sorrow. "Please, help me understand."

"So, you read the article, about your company's mine that collapsed?" The looked to the paper she had put down, knowing the answer already, but asking anyway to keep his contempt in check.

"Yes, I did." Weiss nodded, taking up the scrap of paper and holding it out to him. "I don't understand what it has to do with the faunus."

"I guess you really are in the dark. What else should we expect from a spoiled little heiress." He spat bitterly, ripping the paper from her hands as he glared up at her. "The SCD routinely hires faunus… and also pays them lower wages, getting away with stripping them of insurance and other benefits, sometimes even charging them more for training that human workers aren't subjected to or are given free of charge."

"That can't be legal. Surely there are laws in place to prevent-"

"You think the Schnees care about the law!?" He roared, slamming the cut out article down on the desk as he huffed with rage. "They have all the money in the world to buy lawyers and politicians. Lobbying against legislation that would help the faunus but cut into their bottom line. They have ties with everyone from the military to the Huntsman and police, anyone who needs Dust is in their pocket. It's not just them… people get away with discriminating against the faunus all the time."

"I'm sorry… I know my father works with the military but he keeps most of his business behind closed doors. Though knowing the people I've seen him with, he certainly has the connections to do such things." Weiss gave a small, weak sigh as she fell back into her chair, her hand on her forehead and her soft blue eyes dull and forlorn, the things he said to her washing over her, crashing through her mind like waves eroding a world view imposed on her for a lifetime.

"You're sorry? Well that doesn't bring the dead back to life Schnee." His voice was cold and filled with pain, his hazel eyes glistening as he looked down at her. "My father… he died in that collapse."

Weiss' eyes grew wide as her gaze drifted up to the boy's, her face going pale as she realized the depths of his hatred. It struck her light a bolt of lightning, suddenly, the way she was glared at from the moment she set foot into the White Fang's hideout made horrifying sense to her. The paper which had seemed so inconsequential when she first read it suddenly became earth shattering, the living proof of the damage her father's carelessness had caused standing in front of her like a ghost. She was hated… and they were more than justified in their hate, in their despise of her. The princess in the castle, given a life of luxury off the blood of their kind, ignorant of the true extent of the suffering her family had caused.

"Adam wants me to tell you my story, so I will. I've dreamed of telling this to a Schnee with a knife to your throat, so you can get a taste of the fear my father felt as he was being buried alive in your damn mine… but Adam wants you to live." He growled, her jaw clenched as he leaned his back against the door, folding his arms over his chest. "So, for now, you get to live."

"I- I'm s-"

"I don't need your apology Schnee!" Ashferd snarled, cutting Weiss off, making the heiress flinch back in fear. With a drawn out exhale he shook his head before looking back up to her, more calm and collected, focusing on his orders. "Just… shut up and listen okay?"

"Okay." Weiss nodded slightly, her hands folded in her lap as she looked up at him, listening intently.

"My father was a strong man and a proud faunus. He worked hard and took every job he could get seriously. He met my mom in the city of Vacuo. Soon enough, they had two kids, my older brother and myself a few years later. Well, eventually, he found it harder and harder to find a job, so he ended up where most people in his position did… inside a Schnee Dust Company mine." His glare burned into Weiss with those last words, his voice dripping with so much hatred that she felt suffocated by it.

"He worked in there for years for low pay, lower than his human co-workers. He had long hours, sometimes he was gone for days at a time just working down there, trying to support my mom and his sons. He was a good man and everyone looked up to him, even the other humans. He sorta became like their leader, and as the mine's productivity slowed down and the conditions got worse, they looked to him to talk to the higher ups. It was useless, they would sooner fire anyone who complained than actually do anything to help their workers. It wasn't long before… before something bad happened." He hugged himself, his gaze falling to the floor, rage turned to cold misery as a grief more powerful than hatred filled his heart.

"A cave-in buried and fifteen people, one of them was my dad. With no compensation or anything from the SDC, my mom was only left with her savings, but she couldn't stay in Vacuo anymore. We moved here to Vale when I was twelve years old, and my brother was sixteen. Without a dad, things were hard, but our mom managed to do the best she could. We had to live in the ghettos and eventually, my brother got mixed up in our local gang. They promised they could protect him and help him feed our family. Two months… he was with them for two months, and then, one night, the police came to our door… they found my brother dead on the side of the road with the word "Animal" scrawled on his forehead. My mom lost it after that, she barely talks anymore. So, I came to join the White Fang, so that what happened to our family never happens to another faunus ever again!" His hazel eyes brimmed with tears, barely holding them back as he bit down against the tightness in his throat, his rage and grief mixing and fighting in his heart, his expression flickering rapidly between unimaginable pain and overwhelming anger.

What could she say? She felt like she had been hit by a train, her mind and body reeling from the impact of his story. By the end of Ashferd's tale, she felt his rage and contempt only, not just towards her father for being the force behind the suffering the young faunus had endured, but at herself, for being so complacent while it happened, living a lavish and comfortable life compared to the boy in front of her. She just stared at him in broken silence, her throat too tight to make a sound and her body feeling to heavy to even move.

"Adam has a job for us. Finish reading and then come out, we'll be waiting." With an angry and heavy breath he turned around, unable to stomach looking at the girl any long, he turned around and stormed out, slamming the heavy metal door behind him.

The sound of the door slamming echoed in her mind, reaching the deepest recesses where she dwelled, her thoughts pouring over everything she had learned. Crushing guilt and shame consumed her entire being as she stared blankly at the door. _So… this is why they all hate me so much. I don't blame them… I hate myself too._

* * *

"I trust that your session was informative." Adam said coldly and calmly as he stood in the middle of the warehouse, his arms at his sides, one comfortably resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Yes…" Weiss whispered, still reeling from everything she had learned, everything that shattered her perception of herself, her family, and the world. Suddenly, the White Fang weren't terrorists or monsters, they were people, people who had been hurt, people who had been pushed past their breaking point by the real monsters.

"Good, I think that's enough for today. Go home, get some rest and be ready, I have a job for you and Ashferd tomorrow." A subtle smirk pulled at his lips as he stepped forward, towering over Weiss as he looked down into her dull blue eyes. "I want you to see first hand the discrimination the faunus face, and how we deal with it."

"Tomorrow?" Weiss hummed as her mind came back into focus, staring up at Adam. "It's only going to get harder to sneak out… but I'll do it. I need to do it."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." His smile became more pleased and genuine as he put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll escort you out, you won't be safe otherwise."

"Thank you… for everything." Weiss nodded as she started walking towards the door, her heart feeling like freezing lead as Adam walked beside her, his hand at her back. _I have to do this… understanding, it's the least I can do._


	4. Firsts

With a nervous smile on her lips and a spring in her step, a young woman walked down the street, for once unafraid of gaze of others at her scars, her mind and heart focused on the woman she was meeting. Ruby's chest felt like it was fluttering with a pleasant warmth, her cheeks tinted a light pink as she walked towards the place where Cinder told her to meet for their second date.

She had done as Cinder asked, trying to dress nicely, but she almost never dressed up, she wasn't even sure what nice would look like on her. She couldn't go to Yang for advice, having tried three times over the course of the week since her and Cinder's first date to get a hold of her sister but… _She wouldn't talk to me._

Her bright smile faded and with it, so too did her confidence. Her pace slowed as she wearily looked up the the faces of the passersby on the street, becoming acutely aware of the way they looked at her. _Are they looking at me like that because of my scars or because of how I'm dressed? I have no idea what I'm doing. I probably look terrible!_

She tried her best, her mid back length hair was tied up in messy bun, red tipped hair jutting out in locks in every direction, it looked cute the way she saw it online at least. Her outfit was her bigger concern, her wardrobe was severely lacking in nice clothes, most of them were bought to hide her scars and none of them were particularly attractive. She wore a what she hoped was a cute ruby red top with frills on the straps over her shoulders and around the hem hanging below her waist. She didn't have anything else so she wore the nicest and tightest jeans she had with her red and white sneakers. _I hope Cinder doesn't hate it… she'll probably think I look ridiculous, does this top even go with jeans? It feels too fancy to go with jeans! Are jeans even dressing up? What am I even doing!?_

"I messed up… I should go home, I don't look good enough to be with Cinder anyway." Her heart felt like it was pumping pure ice water, her barely existent self esteem crumbling under the fear of rejection and humiliation. She wanted to hide, to crawl back under her hood and flee home, blurring away from her fear with her Semblance. She felt exposed, her skin crawling and feeling so unnaturally tight as she stared very decidedly at the ground, too afraid to meet anyone's gaze.

"On the contrary, I think you're perfect." A familiar voice cooed sending pleasant chills down Ruby's spine as her heart began to race.

"Cinder! Oh, um… I didn't know I was- I mean, I didn't think you were there and um…" Ruby's blush deepened as her cheeks burned with embarrassment. Cinder stood before her with that soft but cunning smile, looking as beautiful as ever her in red dress accented with gold, black sleeves ran the length of her arms anchored to her middle finger on both hands.

"You look lovely Ruby, you don't need to be so self conscious. Remember what I said, wear your scars with pride, they only make you more beautiful." Cinder gentle brushed away a stray strand of black hair hanging in front of Ruby's face, her soft warm fingers lightly gliding over her pink cheek. "I'm glad you remembered what I said about dressing up, the place I'm taking you is one of the best establishments in Vale. I had to… pull some strings, so to speak, to get us a reservation so quickly."

"You really think I look good?" Before she even realized it, Ruby found herself smiling with contentment as a rush of pleasant warmth surged through her veins at both the complement and the reassurance from someone she felt was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, telling her that she looked good, putting all her fears to rest. "Thank you…"

"You don't need to thank me for saying a simple and obvious fact." Cinder shrugged with an amused look in her eyes. "Come, our table is waiting for us."

"Wait!" Ruby blurted out before her nerves could get the better of her as she reached behind her back with both hands, fidgeting with something out of sight as she looked bashfully at the ground.

"I wanted you to have this... I hope it's not weird or anything." Gulping down her fear Ruby compelled herself forward, gritting her teeth against some perceived impending pain as she pulled out a single, beautiful rose.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Cinder's deep amber eyes softened with warmth and gratitude as she delicately took the thorny flower from the young woman's fingers and with a tender grin on her lips she brought the fragrant, crimson petals to her nose, inhaling its sweet and distinctive scent, her eyes fluttering closed as she imbibed it. "I'm sorry I didn't bring anything for you."

"Oh no, it's fine… you being here, that's enough for me." Ruby muttered those last few words, shrinking back as they left her lips, her cheeks burning and her eyes unable to meet Cinder's as she stared at her own feet. She couldn't see the look on Cinder's face but for just a moment, that peircing focus and cunning broke down, the genuity and warmth behind the young woman's words shattering her meticulously built up facade of unshakable composure and intensity, revealing a soft, stunned look, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape hidden behind the rose.

"We should… we should proceed inside." Cinder struggled to regain her cold and calculating demeanor, taking a deep and steadying breath, looking away from the blushing girl before her and instead focusing on the flower between her fingers.

"Right! Sorry! Let's get going." Meanwhile, Ruby struggled to obtain any composure at all around Cinder before giving up and turning on her heels to face the restaurant with her heart pounding in her chest. _Why did I say that?! It's only our second date! Gah! I messed up didn't I!? She probably thinks I'm weird, I think I'm weird!_

"Yes… let's." She wasn't sure why, but for some damned reason, she couldn't get that smile off of her face as she walked with Ruby down the street, fixing the rose in her hair above her ear.

"S-so, where are we going?" Ruby stammered, desperately trying to push past her embarrassment and hopefully salvage their date before she ruined it completely.

"A very exclusive restaurant just up the street from here, it's supposedly the best in Vale, I'm not from around here so I'm eager to try their fine cuisine." Her clarity returned and her mind was once again focused on a goal at hand, though it wasn't some grandiose scheme or plot, merely a desire few people knew about her; she had a taste for fine dining. _Mercury and Emerald are content to eat fast food and have no taste for the finer things in life. They refuse to expand their abysmal diets so they always end up ordering off what should rightfully be called the kid's menu every damn time no matter where we go_.

"Oh, where are you from?" Ruby asked curiously, thankful for a way into a normal conversation.

"I'm from Mistral." Cinder said, pulling herself back in before her irritation at her underlings began to show. "What about you? Have you always lived here in Vale?"

"Yeah, well, actually, I grew up on Patch, it's an island not far from here off the coast, it's also where Signal is." With a more relaxed tone and a cheerful smile Ruby looked up at her date, putting one of the few things she had learned about Cinder in the back of her mind, holding onto the cherished tidbit, hoping it was the first of many more to come.

"I'm interested to hear more about you and your home, but for now, we've arrived." Cinder came to a stop, gesturing with her hand towards a beautiful building with large glass windows and an unbelievably enticing aroma wafting out from it.

"This place looks… fancy." Again, Ruby's mouth acted before her brain could really process what she was saying, giving her another very uncomfortable pang of embarrassment, cringing at herself and praying Cinder didn't catch that.

"Yes, it is." She giggled, watching the young and nervous woman beside her stress over every word she said, trying her hardest not to make herself seem unappealing to her. It was endearing, but it went deeper than that… Cinder wanted to help her. "I do hope you'll give it a chance even if it's not your typically taste."

"Of course! You're taking me out to dinner so of course I'll give it a chance!" Her shining silver eyes burned with conviction and determination.

"Excellent, that's just what I was hoping to hear." With a satisfied smile Cinder walked forward and held open the door for her date. _See, that's how you're supposed to react when someone takes you to a nice place to eat. Emerald and Mercury could learn a thing or two from this sweet little rose._

"Thank you!" Ruby said hurriedly as she walked through the door, smiling to herself as Cinder followed her in, letting the door close behind her.

The atmosphere was exactly like Ruby had imagined with ambient low lighting and the arrangement of tables giving each dining party privacy making it an extremely romantic atmosphere. Soft classical music hummed in the background and the delicious scent made Ruby's mouth water. She had never been in such a place before and once again for the hundredth time since she first met Cinder, she had to wonder if this was really happening.

"Welcome, do you have a reservation?" A well dressed middle aged man with impeccable posture stood behind a podium with a book in front of him.

"Yes, Cinder fall, table for two." She stepped forward with a hungry but cool smile as she grabbed Ruby by her wrist, pulling the girl along closer to the podium. "I made the reservations last minute but I was assured it wouldn't be a problem. As you can see, I've brought this beautiful young lady as my date tonight and I want to give her a night to remember so do hurry and get us seated."

"Oh, yes of course, Cinder Fall… right this way. Your table is ready." He gulped, her eyes widened with fear as he tried to maintain his calm. "Right this way."

"Thank you, I'm so glad you were able to accommodate us." Cinder's eyes burned with a dangerous cold and her smile looked like that of a predator about to lunge at its prey as she pulled Ruby by her wrist towards the table, the younger woman having missed everything after Cinder grabbed her, her mind becoming an incomprehensible mess of happiness and internal squealing.

"Here you are, a waiter will be with you shortly to take your order." After dropping the two laminated and leather bound menus the man made a very hasty retreat.

"Huh, he seemed like he's in a rush, weird because it doesn't look like there's many people here." Ruby mused out loud, looking around the establishment where few patrons were dining.

"Oh I'm sure he had his reasons." She couldn't help but grin, she loved it, the power, the fear that came with it. However, the little flower sitting across from her was blissfully oblivious to all of it. That at once made her feel inexplicably sad and happy.

"If I'm being honest, I'm feeling a little out of place here." Ruby admitted sheepishly, her hands folded in her lap. "I've been spending most of my life between fighting, school and avoiding people. I've never really been on a date, let alone a second one… let alone with someone like you. I've never been taken out to a nice place. It feels a little weird, but in a kinda good way."

"Well you don't need to feel out of place, you look lovely and I'm thankful to have you accompanying me, I've been wanting to eat here for a while but have never found the time or motivation, the people I associate with aren't very open minded with it comes to food and dining alone just didn't feel right." She never failed, even for a moment, to look Ruby directly in her sparkling reflective eyes as she crossed her forearms on the table and leaned forward slightly, completely taken in by her date.

"Well, I'm thankful you brought me along. I'm just… really thankful to have met you. I was in a pretty bad place when we met, I've been happier you know, since our first date. I had fun with you and I feel comfortable with you, that's not something I get a lot of." This time, she forced herself to meet those deep, hungry amber eyes, the gaze flickering with a fire that was never satisfied, now looking into her. Ruby felt her breath taken away every time she really looked at Cinder, she was beautiful and powerful, she could just tell, the way she carried herself, she just embodied confidence and strength, she admired that so much in Cinder and wished she had even a fraction of that for herself.

"Are you ready to order?" A younger man dressed and black and white with a black apron over his chest stood smiling at them with a pad of paper in one hand and a pencil in the other.

"Oh, yes, I'll have the salmon with ginger and mushrooms." Cinder decided rather quickly after a quick skim of the menu.

"Excellent choice, and what will you have ma'am?" He turned to Ruby who was looking very stressed out and confused her eyes darted around the mostly incomprehensible menu, food having names she'd never heard of in her life.

"I um… I guess I'll have the lapan?" Ruby shrunk back, covering her face slightly with the menu hoping she didn't just mispronounce it or order something stupid.

"Oh? Really? Ruby dear, you do know that's rabbit right?" Cinder grinned, leaning forward, holding her head up with her hand against her cheek, feeling more than amused by her date's face.

"R-really? Rabbit… um… oh." Poor Ruby's face was a half smile half grimace which Cinder found endlessly adorable and entertaining.

"You should try it, it's quite delicious." Cinder leaned forward, her voice growing softer and more enticing as she reached across the table, her fingers gently sliding over the back of Ruby's hand as she held the menu.

"Well, I guess I could give it a try… heh-heh." She didn't seem the least bit thrilled but at Cinder's delicate touch, she relented with a soft sigh.

"Waiter, I'm changing my order. I'll have the lapan as well." Cinder gave Ruby a reassuring smiled and one last gentle brush of her fingers against the back of her hand before pulling away. "As well as a bottle of your finest light red Burgundy to pair with the meat."

"We'll be right out with your drinks and your meal will be ready shortly." He gave a small but courteous bow before turning away, leaving the two women to themselves.

"Um… I've never had wine before, or any alcohol actually." Her cheeks grew warm as she rubbed the back of her head with a lighthearted smile.

"Well then, we can toast to a night of firsts for you." Cinder said simply, leaning back in her chair, getting a better look at the young woman sitting across from her. She was beautiful, the way her silver eyes shined like precious metal even in the low light and her hair tied back, leaving only two straight locks hanging on one side, the rest bunched up in a cute messy bun that left her red tipped hair jutting out in all directions appearing at once both haphazard and delicately placed. Still, the thing Cinder was finding more and more, was just how attractive her face was. Her pale skin glowed in the light and when she blushed, her cheeks lit up instantly and brilliantly, giving a warm color to her cool skin and her scars showed a depth and strength of will, giving character and roughness to the soft, delicate and slightly rounded features of her face.

"Yeah… I'd like that." Ruby's smile was soft and wistful, but also warm, her mind seemingly in some far off place as she stared fondly at the woman across from her. _It really is a night of firsts… not just what I'm eating or drinking, but this, me and Cinder, it's the first time in a long time that not only have I felt wanted, but that I- I may be feeling good about myself. If someone so strong and beautiful sees something in me then I should too._

"Your drinks Madams." A different man, this time with black hair and glasses stepped forward with a bottle held carefully in hand.

"Ah, very prompt, I do appreciate that." Cinder grinned, holding out her glass as the waiter poured the light red liquid into ceremoniously the fine glass.

"We aim to please." He smiled, but he words sounded stressed and forced as he turned to the younger woman, holding the bottle as Ruby snapped to attention, putting the glass under the mouth of the bottle, letting in slowly pour the drink.

"If you need anything please, do not hesitate to ask one of our staff, we would be happy to accommodate you." And with that, he left the bottle and took his leave, his steps quick but subdued.

"Everyone seems like they're in a hurry when they come over here? Is that normal?" Ruby tilted her head as she turned her attention to Cinder.

"Think nothing of it, let's just enjoy our evening." Cinder smiled, raising her glass up to the middle of the table. "To a night of firsts, and many more to come."

"Yeah… to many more to come." Ruby smiled warmly to herself as she raised her glass. _I can feel it, this is the start of something special. Cinder, it feels like she's opening a path for me, something I've never thought I could do. I can be confident, I can like myself, if Cinder can like me, then I can too._

"Cheers!"

"Cheers."

 **Clink!**


	5. Decision

Sleep was elusive through the night, her mind was tingling with everything she had learned, everything she had done and everything she was feeling. So, the minutes before dawn's first light found Weiss Schnee wide awake, looking through her things with a bag filled with just about nothing, her indecision about what to bring a product of her lack of knowledge about what she would be doing. _I'm actually doing this… I'm doing a job for the White Fang… I'm helping the White Fang. Why don't I feel scared or bad? I'm just nervous, excited and nervous._

A disbelieving smile pulled at her lips, everything felt so surreal she wasn't even sure how to process it anymore. So much had happened in the past week, things were changing so fast and she felt she was being pulled along an entirely new path. Still, unlike with the rest of her life, she felt she was choosing this path. _Is this path leading me to help a terrorist organization? Is this path leading me down into something dark and terrible? It's more than possible but still…_

Her thoughts turned to Adam, to Ashferd, to the little cat faunus being abused by the police in that protest, to the abuse her father inflicts on the faunus that supports her lavish lifestyle. Her heart filled with a burning cold fire, her blood running both hot as magma and frigid as liquid nitrogen through her veins. Guilt, depression and rage… she saw the faces of those who suffered under her family and this world and they weren't monsters… she was more the monster than them. That's how she felt in her heart. _So this is the least I could do, to make things better… right?_

"I probably don't really need anything. He would have let me know." With a soft sigh she dropped her bag onto the hardwood floor at her feet. _The White Fang… can I really help them? This one job sure, I can do that, I feel like there's something at the end of it that I need to see and Adam thinks so too. What happens then? Will I keep doing jobs for them? Will they ask me to? Will I- will I join the White Fang?_

"Would they even accept me?" She was in awe of just how sad she felt at the thought… but it was likely true. _Why would they want a human, let alone a Schnee in their ranks? Why would I want to join them? They're terrorists, they do hurt innocent people but… would I be any different if my whole life was writhe with discrimination and persecution, abuse and exploitation? Can I really blame them for their actions when the world has been so cruel to them?_

"The sun is coming up, I guess I should just get going." Her heart felt heavy and her soul felt listless. What direction was right and what direction was wrong? Staying felt wrong, going felt right, but the implications of both, the path that stretched out from either choice? They both felt wrong. Even so, she wanted to choice… so she walked over to her window, her heels clicking against the wood floors as quietly as she could make them. _What does Adam really plan to do with me? He's been protecting me so far but I could feel the hate the other members of the White Fang had for me, they would probably kill me or hold me hostage for ransom without Adam holding them back. Still, I do this job and… how long will that last? Maybe… I should ask if I could- no… I'm getting ahead of myself._

Taking a long, deep steadying breath Weiss hoisted herself onto her desk in front of the window, opening the lock and shutting her eyes, listening for any sounds of the guards running their patrols nearby. After a minute of intensely focusing on her hearing, she could discern no motion outside her window. A soft sigh of relief escaped her lips as she very slowly and very carefully pushed the window open, peering outside, the soft light of the moon flowed in, bathing her pale skin in its silver glow while on the horizon the sky was illuminated a gentle blue. She smelled the warm air, the scent of freshly cut grass wafted on the temperate spring breeze. In the gentle warmth of the night she felt her heart reinvigorated and her resolve strengthened. _No matter what, I will see my mission today through, that's all that matters right now._

With that, she jumped. Her feet landed in the soft earth, short blades of grass tickled her feet through her heels and her skirt ruffled from the fall. A content and eager smile brightened her face as her eyes looked up to the sky painted in a gradient of blues with only a few stars still dotting the darkness above.

"Well, haven't you been a busy girl lately." A cocky, smug, grating, irritating and infuriatingly superior voice spoke up beside her.

"Whitley." She barely stopped herself from saying his name in a growl as she turned to him. Her younger brother, dressed prim and proper, his smirk unbearably pleased with himself as he leaned against the side of their mansion.

"Sneaking out for a third time? Twice in a row? I wonder what father would say if I told him." He had abandoned all subtly and pretext, he was going straight for the throat… too bad Weiss had fangs of her own.

"Father won't find out about this." Coldly and confidently she walked over to him, her deadly cold gaze fixed unfailingly on her brother's.

"Oh? And what pray tell do you think you can do to stop me? I have more to gain by turning you in… but that might change if you tell me where exactly you've been sneaking out to." Whitley was not one to be easily intimidated or shaken, but Weiss had dealt with her brother for most of her life, she knew that direct and forceful was the way to handle him.

"I… I met a guy." She tried to keep her composure as she said those words, but it faltered ever so slightly, her gaze shifting away and her cheeks heating up. Even so, she knew she could use the misstep to her advantage.

"Really? If that's what this is all about then why not bring him here? I'm sure father would be eager to meet-"

"He's a faunus." She kept with the momentum of her emotions, changing her expression to a look of guilt and ever so slight shame. She knew leading Whitley to what he thought were his own victories would make him vulnerable, she could use that.

"Ah, a faunus boyfriend, an ultimate act of rebellion. After what happened last week, I'm not surprised you're lashing out but dating a faunus? How saddeningly cliche." He was amused, he was infuriating but most importantly, he felt superior.

"Cliche or not, I'm going to see him and I want you to cover for me." She could catch him off balance, a sudden shift in their positions of power, toppling the cocky Schnee and bringing him down to a place of weakness.

"And why would I-"

"Because, dear brother, I know where your bodies are buried." She grinned, her eyes sharp with cunning and strength as she a bold step forward, getting into his personal space to further throw him off. "I know about your secret accounts and questionable contacts. I know that you're using intermediaries and dummy accounts to purchase stock in the SDC. Tell me Whitley, what do you think father would do to you if he was made aware of these things?"

"You- you wouldn't!" He was scared, the fear in his eyes was so blatant despite his struggling to retain his air of superiority. She had him right where she wanted him.

"You're my brother, of course I wouldn't do something so unnecessary just to harm whatever plans you have… unless you made it necessary." Her words were a low and dangerous growl as she grabbed him by his tie, pushing him hard against the wall. "Either you help me, or you're my enemy, and I have no reason to protect you from our father. It's simple, we just help each other and we both walk away happy."

"I underestimated you… I didn't know you could play this game." Weiss knew that was his oh so modest way of admitting defeat. With a playful smirk she let him go and stepped back, giving him his space. "Very well, I'll cover for you, but if you get caught I don't want any of this coming back on me."

"Don't worry, I won't let that happen." Dealing with her family was eighty percent mind games, she hated it, even Winter was guilty of it… she loathed to fight fire with fire, but when push came to shove, she knew how to get what she wanted.

"Security will be coming this way soon, you should leave now while you still have a clear path to the tree." He didn't want to help but he had to admit, seeing his older sister defeat him so soundly made what little respect he had for her grow.

"Right." With a firm nod she spun on her heels and made a run for the tree that she had used to escape the last two times. _Escape… I'm escaping my home and running straight into the den of my family's worst enemies. The worst part? I'm happier there._

* * *

She wasn't too terribly acquainted with Vale, but she couldn't help but laugh softly to herself as she easily navigated her way through the slums. It had only been twice before and first time she found them had been pure coincidence, a result of her trying to run away from her problems in the middle of the night. Even so, the path she walked was sure and true, confidently taking every turn down the right alleys, avoiding the curious eyes of those who might recognize her.

 _I wonder what this job might be? He said I would see the discrimination that the faunus face and how they deal with it… I wonder what both of those mean, and I'm a little afraid to find out. I don't know if I'm more afraid of the attitudes towards faunus that my family has espoused and proliferated or if I'm more afraid of what Adam and the White Fang are going to do._ She could just feel her arms and legs growing heavier and heavy as she walked, fear, anticipation and apprehension weighing down her muscles as a long, drawn out sigh pushed the stress from her lungs through her lips.

"Are you nervous?" A familiar man's voice spoke up, instantly snapping Weiss out of her head as her head shot up.

"Adam! I um… I didn't see you there." She mumbled, not entirely sure how or what she was supposed to feel seeing him. She didn't feel fear or anger… she felt calm and strangely comfortable as she walked slowly up to him. Adam Taurus leaned against the brick wall, the same place where they had met before, his hands in his pockets and a Grimm mask covering the upper half of his face.

"This seems to be a recurring theme with you. The last two times we met you didn't notice me right in front of you either. If you aren't alert to your surroundings I'm afraid you won't last long, no matter which side you choose." He smirked, not like Whitley's, but more cool and with true confidence that comes with real power, not feigned strength and vain wealth.

"I just have a lot on my mind." It was so easy to admit, after all, what reason did she have to hide things from him? He wasn't like her family, if he wanted to harm her, it would be much more simple than a game of manipulation and intimidation.

"All I care about is that you're focused for the job." His hand shifted in his pocket, rummaging for something for a moment before grasping at it, pulling up a small box and a silver lighter. He flipped open the pack and pulled two cigarettes from the now half empty box. "Here, it'll calm your nerves."

A part of her wanted to say no, to refuse. Even so, her hand slowly but hesitantly reached out, the smell of her first cigarette still lingering in her mind, mingling strongly with the memory of smoking by Adam's side. She didn't hate that memory and the desire had been softly whispering in the back of her mind, a clear warning sign that she should say no and she knew it.

"Thank you." She forced her hand forward, taking the stick of tobacco between her fingers, reorienting it as she brought it up to her lips, pursing them around the filter. Something inside her felt strangely good about giving in as a subtle grin pulled at her lips.

Flipping open his lighter he ignited a small flame, setting the end the end of his cigarette into a steady smolder, fragrant smoke wafting up sending its distinctive scent filling the alley. The smell made her feel calm as she took a deep breath through her nose, the smoke powerfully evoking the memory of her first cigarette with Adam. Her mind was brought back to the present as he held the small flame up to the stick of tobacco, she closed her eyes, taking a deep, steady breath, letting the air flow burn the shredded leaves inside the tube of paper as smoke rushed through the filter, filling her lungs and stinging her throat but this time, she fought back the cough, imbibing the addictive smoke until she couldn't inhale any more.

"So," Weiss asked through her raspy through as she exhaled a cloud of white, holding her cigarette near her mouth between her fingers. "What's the job?"

"I don't like to talk business on my smoke break. I get enough of that every other waking moment." A half hearted but amused laugh left his lips as he took another drag off his cigarette. "You said you had a lot on your mind, is it only about the job?"

"N-no…" That question definitely caught her off guard. What his motives were for asking she couldn't be sure. _Perhaps he just doesn't have anyone he can make small talk with considering his position. I guess I can empathize with that._

"Your family?" He wasn't abashed or tactful in his line of questioning, but he was right. She had seen what her father had done to her, it's not like it was a secret from him.

"My brother… he knows something is going on. I played hardball with him and he's backed off for now but he's very much like my father, I can't trust him." She knew she couldn't keep him at bay forever and his curiosity was bound to get them all in trouble.

"If he's a threat…" Adam didn't need to say anymore, the darkness and ice in his words was enough to tell Weiss exactly what he meant.

"I can handle him. I know the skeletons in his closet, the things that would hurt him if they got out. As long as I have leverage I should be okay." She had almost forgotten… the White Fang and the Schnees were bitter enemies. Her dull gaze fell to the smoldering ember of her cigarette as she gently tapped the ashes away. _Adam may be protecting me and I may be sympathetic to their cause, but that isn't going to stop him from massacring my family if he had the chance._

"Good." He huffed coldly and bitterly, taking one last drag off his cigarette, burning it to the filter before dropping the remains on the ground, crushing the smoldering ember beneath his foot. "Come on, we've got work to do."

"Right." Weiss followed suit, taking a last deep breath, her cigarette only half burned down before she turned to the wall and snuffed it out against the brick, saving the other half for later. "So, do I get to find out what the job is?"

"Yes and don't worry, you won't be seeing any action today." He looked to the smaller girl, giving her reassuring grin. "But you will get to see the kind of world we live in. After that, you and I are going to have a discussion about your future."

"I suppose 'Or lack thereof' is implied?" She was on edge, but still, she felt comfortable enough to say such bold things, looking him directly in the slits of his mask as she put her cigarette into the small bag at her side. She didn't feel afraid, just uneasy.

"Well, that remains to be seen my dear." Giving a small laugh at the still stoic look on the heiress' face, resolute and unfazed in the face of her potential demise. He couldn't help but find that distant look, that cold acceptance just a little endearing.

"Understood." With a small nod of resignation she stepped forward, taking up Adam's side, knowing her life was in his hands. It wasn't the first time that she willingly gave him her safety, it had been that way every time they met. It should have felt wrong, it should have been terrifying… _but for some reason, it's just not._

The two walked side by side down the graffiti riddled alleys, Weiss following Adam's lead assured that it wasn't too far from where there had met. She could hear traffic growing more and more distant as they delved into a virtual maze of abandoned, dilapidated residencies and shady industrial buildings. Apparently, they moved their hideout frequently to stay ahead of raids.

 _I have no doubt that Adam and the White Fang would love to see my family dead, most of the White Fang would probably love to see me dead. Adam is the only one keeping them from ripping me apart I'd imagine. The real question is… why? What does Adam really want with me? What is my future with the White Fang? What do I want? I don't have the answers to these questions yet, but I have a feeling…_ The pair came to a stop in front of an old factory that looked merely days from collapse and as she stood staring up at the broken windows and crumbling structure, Adam opened the door, holding it open so chivalrously for her. _I have a feeling that, after today, I'll have all the answers._

Weiss stepped forward, her cool blue eyes burning with fierce determination and confidence, even knowing what was inside the dark room she was about to enter, she didn't falter to fear. She walked by Adam, dipping her head gratefully before proceeding in, Adam following close behind her, never letting her more than a few steps away from him as the door closed behind them, leaving them with only the dim orange illumination of the lamps that sparsely dotted the room.

She could feel that familiar pressure, that intensity, that hatred pouring over her from every direction as the glinting eyes of the faunus of the White Fang stared at the small girl in the white dress, the object of the despise and malice presented before them but kept out of reach of their claws, fangs and blades by the one person who could protect her… their leader.

"Sir!" A young boy with tan skin and a rhino horn protruding from his forehead ran up to them, his mask resting atop his head of black hair.

"Ashferd." Weiss nodded in greeting. The boy was the only person in the White Fang that she knew besides Adam. She knew they were far from friends but she at least felt less animosity from him than anyone else besides Adam. _And after all, apparently we are working on this mission together._

"Schnee." His voice came as a spiteful growl but even so, she felt something behind them, something a little bit softer. _Hope maybe? Perhaps I'm being too optimistic._

"Now that that's out of the way, I'll explain your assignment." Adam reached into his pocket, pulling out a Scroll, opening it up, the screen glowing a soft blue as he scrolled through the interface. "There's a jewelry store in uptown Vale with a reputation for being particularly egregious about discriminating against our kind. Weiss, you and Ashferd will go in as customers and see what happens when a faunus enters their establishment. After that, you report the details of your mission and we move on from there."

"So this is an intelligence gathering mission then?" Weiss asked for confirmation, looking up to Adam.

"That's right, neither of you are to engage in any hostility unless you have no other option." With that, he handed the Scroll to Ashferd. "Weiss, you'll defer to him, you'll follow his orders. Understand?"

"Yes sir." She almost wanted to giggle at calling him sir, it felt right at the moment but it somehow sounded silly when she said it. _My father would disown me for showing such respect to a leader in the White Fang. Still, I have more respect for Adam than I do my father… I wonder if that says more about Adam, my father… or me?_

* * *

"I don't trust you." Ashferd huffed as they walked down the streets of the shopping district. It was midday and the sidewalk was packed with pedestrians, shoppers and workers going about their lives without any knowledge of just who was making their way through the crowd. Ashferd wore a half sleeved dress shirt and trousers while Weiss wore large sunglasses, a hoodie torn jeans and a black beret within which she kept her hair concealed.

"I'm aware." It wasn't a secret, no one trusted her and she didn't really expect any of them to, not even Adam. However, she was being given a chance to see the world, a world her father at once hid from her and made worse for others, and she was grateful for the chance.

"Even if Adam is keeping you around for whatever reason, you're a Schnee, you can't be trusted." He jammed his hands in his pockets but his eyes were alert and his head raised so he could find the sign of the shop they were looking for.

"I get it, you don't trust me, I heard you the first dozen times." She knew she didn't have any right to be offended but she was getting annoyed. "Hey, I think we're here."

"Slate Jewelers… yeah, this is the place." The hostility in his voice dropped like a stone, becoming more calm as he prepared to play his role. "Come on, just follow the plan and keep your cool."

"I'll be fine, but if your intel is accurate, you need to be sure you can keep your own cool if he says something horrible." She wasn't just worried about their cover, after hearing his story, she had developed a soft spot for him.

"This isn't my first time doing this." Calm, strong and confident Ashferd took his hands out of his pockets, letting them rest comfortably at his side as he and Weiss walked into the store with large glass windows letting the sun stream in, shining off the precious gems within.

"Welcome to… oh." A saleswoman spoke up at first in a bright and cheerful tone that quickly fell into tense worry as her eyes drifted up to Ashferd's horn. Already Weiss could feel indignation and anger sparking to life in her chest, but she was good at keeping her emotions in check when needed.

"Hi, I was hoping to buy my mom something for her birthday and-"

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She was trying to sound genuine and sorry but… Weiss was nauseated by how fake it was.

"No, I mean, I have the money, I just want to buy her something nice." He smiled amiably and innocently, pulling out his wallet.

"We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone. There's a shop across town that I'm sure can accommodate you." She was adamant and seemed to be growing nervous, looking over to her coworkers, one of whom walked hurriedly to the back.

"Please, can't I just buy here? My Lien is as good as anyone else'." He was polite but insistent, prodding them to take action but being civil enough that security wasn't too likely to be called. _He's pretty good at this._

"I'm sorry but we reserve the right to refuse anyone. We'll need to ask you to leave." She was parroting someone else' lines but with the tone in her voice, Weiss could tell she held some strong anti Faunus sentiments. The environment this establishment made probably drew people like her who had prejudice towards Faunus. _Still, one employee isn't what we came for. We need to see the manager or better yet, since this isn't a chain, perhaps the owner is here and we can speak to them._

"Surely there's some mistake." Weiss decided sitting idly by wasn't suiting her, now taking on the initiative in their mission. "I'm sure the owner wouldn't be happy to know you're turning away a paying customer. We demand to speak to your superiors."

"Then maybe I could clear things up." A man spoke up, taking their attention as he walked out with authority and bravado, looking down at the girl and boy who were lingering unwanted in his store with arrogant superiority. He had deep blue eyes with flickered with a smug sense of grandeur and slicked back black hair and wore a very nice suit, all of which screamed to Weiss; _He's compensating for something._

"Are you the manager of this establishment?" She had dealt with his type, the type who would lick her father's boots to gain favor or money or power or fame. She hated this type of man.

"I'm the owner actually. Rexxie Slate, a pleasure to meet you." He gave a small bow that for some reason only made Weiss' blood boil. "Now, what seems to be the problem?"

"I just want to buy some jewelry for my mom and your employee was telling me I had to leave." He shot her a defiant glare, meanwhile, Weiss kept her eyes squarely on the man.

"Well you see kid, we reserve the right to choose who we serve. Also, we don't accept stolen cash or jewelry, felons, fugitives, those linked with organized crime or those of… questionable or suspicious background." The small fire of anger within Weiss' chest exploded into a massive conflagration of righteous fury at the smug, disgusting smirk that the man made when he looked directly at Ashferd's horn.

"Questionable!? You know nothing about him and yet you're judging him for the way he was born!?" Weiss lost it, she knew she shouldn't but she lost it, her teeth bared and her fists balled at her side she stormed up to the much taller man.

"And another thing!" She was lost to her tirade, forgetting entirely about the mission. "Stolen money? Why would you assume that? Terrorists? Just because he's a faunus it makes him associated with terrorists?! What kind of small minded, ignorant, racist crap is that?!"

"Okay, I've had enough. Delores, get security." He turned to the woman behind the counter who nodded, reaching her hand under the desk.

"Do you have any idea who I-"

"We should leave." Ashferd stopped Weiss, grabbing her hard by her wrist and pulling her away, saving her from blowing their cover entirely. Still, Weiss resisted, glaring up at the man through her glasses, her breathing hard and heavy and her heart pounding furiously.

"Fine!" The heiress spat venomously before pulling her wrist free of Ashferd's grip. With one last defiant glare she turned around and stomped out the door with her partner close behind.

It was unlike her… it was really unlike her to let her emotions take control like that. She didn't know for sure what set it off, the way he was so smug and superior, the way he looked down at Ashferd because he was a faunus, the way her assumed so many horrible things about him just because he wasn't born human. _I think… what really angered me was the fact that I saw myself in him. That's the kind of environment my father put me in… the kind of person he made me into. I hate it… I hate how I was so weak minded to let him fill me with that horrible world view! People like me, people like my dad and that man in there, we're the problem. I've lived in luxury because of the people my father exploited and his views on the faunus combined with his success have only furthered his disgusting ideology. I hate that I still of so much of what he forced into me still internalized. I hate… myself._

"Weiss…" Her name, followed closely by a gentle, caring touch on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I- I'm fine." She bit down and swallowed her emotions, letting her rage go in a shaky, hot exhale. "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry you have to live with that."

"Yeah, so am I." He sighed, pulling his hand back as he walked up to Weiss' side, staring straight across the street at nothing in particular. "But that's what we're fighting to change. I think…. I think I was wrong about you. Thanks for sticking up for me like that."

"You're welcome." A small, soft smile pulled at her lips as her glacier blue eyes glistened with tears. "I just hope this was enough to prompt some kind of action."

"It should be, but that's up to Adam and the higher ups." He shrugged, looking over to his partner with a smirk. "You did good in there, I hope you stick around."

"Yeah… me too."

* * *

"Welcome back." Adam grinned as Weiss and Ashferd returned from their assignment, the young heiress looking particularly disheartened and drained.

"We got the job done." Ashferd reported as the door to the factory closed behind them.

"Good, you can debrief me in a minute. First however… how did she do?" Adam turned his gaze to Weiss who looked up instantly at her mention, shrinking back ever so slightly and looking fretfully to her partner.

"She did good, she helped." Weiss had to hold her breath of relief back, feeling immensely thankful that he didn't mention her nearly outing herself in a fit of rage.

"Thank you. I'll take your report after I address our associate." With a subtle jerk of his head he dismissed the boy, Ashferd giving one last look to Weiss before leaving her side, giving her and Adam with space.

"Do you want to know why someone as young as him is under my command?" That question too her by surprise, she hadn't considered it but now, as she glanced around the room and thought back, most of the people surrounding Adam were strong, battle tested adults.

"Is it because of what happened to his family?" It was the only thing she could think of that set him apart. His story was extremely potent and had a profound impact on her when she heard it, an effective recruitment tool perhaps?

"Hmm, not quite, but also not entirely wrong. You see, he's been through a lot but I know he's dedicated to our cause, more so than most members I've met. I've never questioned his loyalty, so I trust him. Do you understand what that means for you?" His smile actually grew, it was almost eager and excited, Weiss found herself unable to do anything but smile a little herself.

"It means, if he said you were an asset, I believe him." Weiss felt… warm and relieved. She couldn't be sure why but, she felt like she had been holding her breath until he uttered those words, pulling her head above the waters of doubt.

"That man, the one who owns the store… he reminds me of my father… and myself, before all of this." He could see the pain and guilt in her eyes, but also the strength and conviction, pushing her to tell him what she felt, even if it hurt. "He had no remorse for the way he thought or the way he treated Ashferd… like he was lesser or just a criminal rather than a person."

"That's what the extent of our information indicated, today was the final confirmation." His voice was as hard and stoic as ever but his smile made him look… proud of her.

"What's going to happen to them?" She wasn't sure what answer she wanted. Part of her wanted to be there to punish them for the way they treated someone she was quickly considering a friend, but another part of her worried for the safety of those inside.

"That's up to them. At first we'll tag the building, if they don't get the message, we break some windows. After that, we'll rob them. If they still don't get it after that, we burn the place to the ground." He had no remorse or hesitation in his words, but Weiss was thankful, none of those plans involved a body-count. _But I know it's coming, I know the White Fang are capable of real violence._

"I see…" Her voice was soft and her gaze drifted down, her pale blue eyes dulled with worry and fear as she stood before Adam. She felt something, something that had been building all day, welling up in her chest, something intense and powerful. She had been at a crossroads with no idea which way to turn… _But now… but now… after what I've seen today, after seeing the kind of world I've helped build, a place that oppresses innocent people and pushes them to become the White Fang… I- I-_

"I want to help." Passion and determination burned with the strength of uncompromised conviction in her her eyes, her face and her voice. She took a solid and firm step forward, her gaze burning into Adam's eyes even through his mask.

"You want to join the White Fang?" For just a moment, even he looked taken aback, if only but the sheer will and certitude she emanated. She stood before him, her breathing heavy and her chest filled with fire that her racing heart pumped through her veins. She was shaking, her entire body felt tense and weak but every muscle, every thought compelled her forward. With a soft, steadying breath, she spoke…

"Yes."


End file.
